


A Gilbert or a Parker?

by WhiteWolf14



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Gilbert family, Heretics, Hybrids, Kai's Daughter, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parker Family, Parker or Gilbert, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: Seraphina Gilbert was adopted by The Gilberts when she was four years old after being abandoned on their doorstep. For years she has wondered who she really was, searching for answers as to why she was surrounded by darkness that she could never seem to escape. And now, the answers are nearer than ever but will her fear hold her back...Who is she, a Gilbert or a Parker?
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Jeremy Gilbert & Original Female Character(s), Josette Laughlin & Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker & Original Female Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Seraphina

Seraphina Gilbert (India Eisley)

Birth Date: February 12, 1995

Age: 15

Species: Siphoner turned Heretic

Coven: Gemini

Father: Malachai 'Kai' Parker (Alive), Grayson Gilbert (Adoptive) (Deceased)

Mother: Sabrina Harrower (Deceased), Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (Adoptive) (Deceased)

Aunts: Josette 'Jo' Laughlin (Alive), Gabriella 'Gabby' Parker (Deceased), Madelyn 'Maddy' Parker (Deceased), Olivia 'Liv' Parker (Alive)

Uncles: Josiah 'Joey' Parker (Deceased), Nathaniel 'Nate' Parker (Deceased), Lucas 'Luke' Parker (Alive)

Grandparents: Joshua Parker (Alive), Maria Parker (Deceased)

Siblings: Elena Gilbert (Adoptive), Jeremy Gilbert (Adoptive)


	2. Malachai

Malachai Parker

Birth Date: May 12, 1972

Age: 22/46

Species: Siphoner

Coven: Gemini

Father: Joshua Parker (Alive)

Mother: Maria Parker (Deceased)

Aunts: Unknown

Uncles: Unknown

Grandparents: Malcolm Parker (Deceased), Lyra Parker (Deceased)

Siblings: Josette 'Jo' Laughlin (Alive), Gabriella 'Gabby' Parker (Deceased), Madelyn 'Maddy' Parker (Deceased), Olivia 'Liv' Parker (Alive), Josiah 'Joey' Parker (Deceased), Nathaniel 'Nate' Parker (Deceased), Lucas 'Luke' Parker (Alive)


	3. Prologue: My name is Sera

My name is Seraphina Gilbert but I go by Sera (S-er-rah). A quick warning, if you call me Seraphina...well don’t be surprised if you end up murdered in your sleep.

I have dark brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I looked nothing like my siblings, which wasn’t surprising seeing as The Gilberts had adopted me when I was four years old after they found me abandoned on their doorstep by Isobel. 

Yes, Isobel.

No, she’s not my mother but she was approached by someone who asked her to place me somewhere I would grow up loved.

For so long, I wondered why my birth parents didn't want me but after meeting Isobel, she gave me the memory of the night I was given to her. And in that memory, I learned that my mother died giving birth to me and that my father was gone but not dead.

And the young woman, my biological Aunt, but she wasn't just that...she was also my mother. At least she appeared to be the only true one I've ever had.

She had apparently sent me away to protect me from...her coven?

Whatever that means.

One day, I promise, I will find her again because in the end, she is my mom, no matter what anyone else says.

When I find her, I'll thank her for allowing me to grow up with loving parents. Even if I never considered them to be my actual parents. But they were amazing people, who never gave up on me, even to their last days.

And let’s be honest, I wasn’t an easy child to raise, so props to them.

I mean, I have a rather nasty temper and extreme abandonment issues. And everyone knows not to piss me off because...well, let’s just say I know how to get even. 

And while we're talking about all of the things wrong with me, I suppose you should know, I’m Bipolar and semi-sociopathic.

Basically, I was a ticking time bomb when I was younger. And I was given medication to help with my ‘problems’ but none of it worked. 

And believe me, we tried all kinds.

So Grayson, my adopted father, had the idea that I should learn to fight and do tournaments -allowing me to kick others' asses- to deal with my anger and surprisingly that worked rather.

The rush you feel from skin striking skin and the pleasure I would feel after watching a much older fighter be taken away on a gurney.

I’ll admit, I’m slightly sadistic...actually who am I kidding? 

I’m extremely sadistic.

Anyway back to my explanation,

At first, I just did boxing, but since I found it really fun and decided I wanted to learn other things as well, my adopted parents put me in martial arts, gymnastics, track, and sword fighting. 

After that, I learned how to use a bow and arrow, fight with daggers -and throw them-, and how to shoot a gun. All in all, I am a killing machine and I mean that both literally and non-literally.

And as I’m sure you're wondering about what I am.

Well, I’m a Heretic.

A badass Vampire-Siphoner Hybrid trapped as a 15-year-old girl.

And I know what you're thinking, how did this happen.

Well, when I was 14, the Salvatore Brothers rolled into town and became obsessed with my perfect older sister, Elena Gilbert. Oh, my dear sister could do no wrong in the eyes of anyone...well, besides me.

Honestly, I don't get it. Why does everyone rush to save her? 

Who knows...maybe they all just want to get in her pants.

Actually, you know what, that’s probably it.

Anyways, when they arrived, I learned about the existence of the supernatural. And not just that, I learned I was a supernatural being.

I found out after Logan Fell attacked me. When it happened, I just reacted and grabbed his wrist, and before I could even blink, he started groaning in pain and his skin turned grey and veiny as my hand on his wrist glowed reddish-orange.

After that happened I completely flipped but at the same time I wanted to do it again. The rush of pure power that went through my veins was indescribable. I was on cloud nine and I didn’t want to ever come down.

And because I had siphoned magic, I began to cause things to light on fire and things started to move on their own so I went to Grams -Bonnie’s Grandma- and asked her what was happening.

She sat me down and explained that I was a rare witch, a siphoner, and she began to teach me how to control my abilities.

I learned how to mediate how much I siphon at a time. I learned how to make it not as painful for whoever I’m siphoning from and I learned how to make it 10x more painful then it started out as.

Which is very handy in a fight against supernatural creatures, especially now that I’m a vampire, seeing as I can siphon a much older vampire to the point of complete desiccation and they can’t do anything about it.

It’s amazing to learn to do all these new things, but then Grams died...And let me tell you, I will never forgive the Salvatores for what they caused, and I will never forgive my sister, although I won't be as vocal about it with her, obviously.

After she died, Bonnie allowed me access to Bennett Grimoires and I continued to practice my magic with her.

And not long after that, Klaus Mikaelson came to Mystic Falls. And I know you’re wondering, do I hate him like I hate the Salvatore brothers?

And the answer is no.

I love the Mikaelson Family.

They’re the people I went to to get away from my doppelganger sister’s drama. And they welcomed me with open arms.

I became very close to them, which of course my sister hated but how could I not love them. They were my family from another century.

Literally.

There was Elijah, who would teach me to play the piano and read to me if I had a nightmare. He was my mature, thoughtful, and overprotective older brother.

Then there was Rebekah, who taught me how to dance, and would buy me tones of clothes to play dress up. She would sing to me whenever I was upset about something, which really helped calm me down. She was the warm, kind, and soothing sister

And next, there was Kol, who taught me magic, how best to prank others, and how to manipulate others to get what I want. He would always play video games with me and taught me all the best ways to kill or torture people. He was the fun, adventurous, and extremely violent brother who would probably kill anyone who upset me in the slightest.

And finally, there was Niklaus. He was the one I am closest to, he was like a father figure and an older brother combined. He taught me to paint and how to understand art the way he did. He was very overprotective but he always chose me over my sister even though she was the doppelganger.

Elena hated that I was so close to them but then she crossed the line completely when she killed Kol. The only reason I wasn’t the one to kill her is that Rebekah beat me to the punch.

And she came back a vampire and was as annoying as ever. And let’s not forget Silas, the reason I died, kind of.

When the veil to the other side was brought down, a vengeful witch killed me, and thankfully I had vampire blood in my system because of Nik. And my so-called sister and her minions didn’t come to help me with the transition so I went to Nik and he helped me decide if I wanted to live forever.

And it’s kind of obvious what I chose to do.

After I transitioned, Nik asked if I wanted to come back with him to New Orleans and I accepted, leaving my hometown behind me.

I loved New Orleans. I loved the music, the art, the magic that radiated through the air. There I was known as the Princess of New Orleans. When I first met Marcel, I hadn’t been sure if I like him but now I absolutely adore him.

And let’s not forget the Littlest Mikaelson, Hope. She was adorable but sadly she had to be sent away because of the dangers that New Orleans posed to her. Nik had asked if I had wanted to go with Little Hope and Rebakah but I refused. I wouldn’t leave Nik behind, not after everything he did for me.

However, not long after that, I met a witch that had a clue to my biological family. So I decided to look into it leading me back to Mystic Falls...


	4. Mama?

I was sitting on my bed with my sketchbook in my lap as I finished sketching out Nik and Baby Hope.

I looked down at the picture I sketched out, searching for any mistakes. The sketch was of Nik kissing Hope's forehead as he held her for the first time ever.

I glanced up when I heard the sound of a painting being destroyed.

Another one bites the dust...

I let out a sigh, wishing I could do something to help him but the only way he'll be able to heal is if his daughter was back in his arms.

I looked back down at the sketch and flipped back to one of my earlier drawings that I drew this week. The sketch was of a woman that looked very familiar. She looked to be in her forties and had dark hair and light eyes wearing a formal dress.

The reason that I decided to draw her was because of the dreams I've had that had her in them. Once I saw her with Alaric as if I wasn't confused enough. And she wasn't the only one I've seen, there was also an unfamiliar young man who looked to be in his twenties with dark short hair, light eyes, and sometimes he appeared with a stubble.

Often times he was very childish in the dream, although every once in a while he appeared serious.

But he also seems familiar but in a different way than the woman.

I felt like I've seen the woman before, whereas the man had a familiarity from appearance...as if he looked like someone I know.

I stared back at the picture of the woman for a bit trying to figure out where I knew her from. That was when I noticed that I had drawn the pain that seems to echo in her eyes in my dreams or possible visions.

It was so familiar...but why?

I shook my head and put my sketchbook to the side. As I did that I heard a knock on my door and I looked over at the door.

Elijah Mikaelson stood in the doorway.

"Seraphina, are you well?" He asked. He entered the room with the confidence of a King.

I offered a small smile, still distracted by the sketch of the woman.

"Of course, Eli."

Elijah was the only one I allowed to use my full name. Mainly because he refused to relent even after I told him over a hundred times not to call me it. So eventually I gave up trying to convince him otherwise.

He could be very stubborn about formalities.

But I've learned to love that about him.

He looked around my room, taking note of my sketchbook and drawing pencils, and the pile of blood bags that filled the trashcan from me rarely leaving the room.

"You've been cooped up inside long enough. Some fresh air may do you some good." Elijah commented.

"Why? I'm a vampire, besides I'm not going to leave Nik alone." I said.

He shook his head, "You wouldn't be seeing as I'm still here besides Niklaus would agree that you need to get out more."

"Nah, I'm good." I stretched my arms above my head and laid back on my comforter.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you do not get up by the time I get to the count of 5, I will throw you into the pool." Elijah threatened.

I froze.

He wouldn't actually do that...

Right?

"One"

Oh my god, he was actually counting…

"Two"

No...

I refused to let him win.

"Three"

Shit, he was halfway there.

Should I get up?

Yes?

No?

Maybe so?

"Four"

Oh no…

Warning bells chimed in my head.

GET UP!

"Fiv-"

I shoot up.

"Alright! Alright! You win." I exclaimed

Elijah smirked and left the room.

Once I'm sure he was far enough away, I started cursing him underneath my breath.

I may be reckless and stupid at times, but I wasn't a complete idiot.

I got off the bed and went to my dresser looking for an outfit.

Finally, I settled on a black dress, with a belt that went around my waist. The sleeves of the dress went to my elbows and the length of the dress was to my knees.

Then I grabbed my brown leather boots that went up to mid-cafe and put them on. As I left my room, I grabbed my purse and put my phone in it.

When I went downstairs, I saw Elijah waiting for me.

"Stay safe, Seraphina. If there are any problems, call me or Niklaus and we will come to find you." Elijah stated.

"I will." I agreed "Although if someone tried to attack me, more than likely I can kick their ass."

"Perhaps. However, in the event that you can't, it would be better if we were already on our way." Elijah replied.

I looked around, wanting to say goodbye to Klaus before I left.

"Where's Nik?" I ask.

Elijah motions to Klaus' art room.

I walked over to the room and entered slowly.

"Nik?"

Klaus looked up from his drawing and narrowed his eyes as he looked over my outfit.

"You're showing too much skin."

"Please." I rolled my eyes, "I've worn outfits that have shown way more skin than this does."

Klaus frowned, "And where may I find those outfits?"

"Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "So you can burn them?"

"Yes." Klaus said with zero hesitation.

"Wha-" I shook my head, cutting myself off. "No, you're not allowed to burn my clothes just because you deem them too inappropriate."

"Can't I?" Klaus smirked. "Dear baby sister, you are only fifteen years of age, which means you are not allowed to go out in clothing that could catch the attention of disgusting pigs that wish to have sex with anything that moves.

"Umm you do realize that you just described yourself, right?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Hush, little hybrid." He responded, rolling his eyes.

He didn't deny it...

I walked closer, so I could see what he was drawing.

It was me.

From when I was younger.

"Whoa" I whispered, impressed. "Wait...Nik, how do you know what I looked like when I was younger?"

Klaus shrugged, "Saw a picture of you in your old house."

I thought about that for a moment.

Eh, seemed plausible.

"It looks amazing."

I shake my head to clear it, "Alright, I'm going to head out now."

Klaus looked over at those words, "Be careful, it is still dangerous with my mother still out there and if you see any sign of her, come straight back."

"Okay" I agreed, knowing that if I didn't he wouldn't let me go.

But in all honestly, if I run into Mama Mikaelson, I was going to wack her head off, no questions asked.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at me, trying to see if I was sincere.

I kept up the appearance of complete innocence and waited for him to look away.

When he did, I smirked.

Thank you, Kol, for the amazing acting lessons.

All that practice was really paying off.

Klaus stood up and kissed my forehead. When he pulled back, he looked down at me.

"Go," He said, pushing me to the exit.

I left the room, heading to the exit. When I passed Elijah, he stopped me and squeezed my right shoulder gently.

"Be careful, little one." He said, warmly.

"I will, Eli."

Then I exited the compound.

I explored for a while before I came upon a cafe called 'The Gemini Cafe'.

I considered it before deciding to try it out.

What's the worst that could happen?

Actually, wait, I take that back.

There's a lot of bad things that could happen.

I could be kidnapped by insane witches searching to bring down Klaus.

Or worse...his mother.

I shuddered.

She was such an evil bitch.

A bell rungs as I entered through the doors of the cafe and an old woman turned around from where she stood behind the counter.

"Hello, dear. How may I help you today?" She asked, handing me a menu. "Looking for anything specific?"

"Umm…" I looked at the menu. "Can I have a caramel latte iced?"

"Sure, sweets." She said, moving away to prepare the latte but was still close enough to have a conversation.

The old lady glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

I frown, why was she watching me?

"Is something wrong?" I asked, wearily.

The woman blinked, surprised. "No...I was just wondering if by chance you were a witch?"

I froze, ready to bolt.

How did she know that?

The woman clearly saw my reaction and was quick to reassure, "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a witch too."

"That's not exactly reassuring," I respond, thinking about all the French Quarter witches.

I watched the woman through narrowed eyes.

My magic reared up, ready for a fight.

"I know, but the reason I asked was because you radiate Gemini magic." She said quickly, obviously feeling my magic in the air.

I furrow my brow, "Gemini what?"

I loosened my grip on my magic.

"You don't know?" She questioned, relaxing a little when she realized my magic wasn't posed to attack her.

"Obviously." I snapped. "Now, what don't I know?"

The woman finished making the latte and placed it in front of me.

I took it uncertainty, not wanting to risk drinking it in the case that the woman did something to it.

The woman looked at me quietly for a moment before replying, "There is a coven of witches called the Gemini Coven, and I am a part of that coven and so are you."

"And how do you know that?" I inquired.

Am I really going to believe a woman I just met?

"When you are a part of a coven, it's ancestry magic runs through your blood even if you become a vampire." She explained, giving me a pointed look.

"You know I'm a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, there is a spell around the cafe that tells me if a supernatural being passes through my doors." She said. "It also tells me what their exact species is"

I tensed in my seat as I saw where the conversation was going, "Let me guess, you want me to tell you how I'm both vampire and witch at the same time."

"Oh no" The woman replies, shaking her head, "I already know-how. It's because you were originally a siphoner"

"What?" I asked, surprised. "But no one and I mean no one knows about siphon witches."

The woman smiled, "I suppose that means you don't know the origin of siphoners?"

I shook my head, confused.

Origin?

I mean, it made sense that there would be an origin story for siphoners.

But how do I know if she was telling the truth?

"Siphoners only ever appear in the Gemini Coven line. The reason for that is that there was a mutation that developed in the Coven Leaders genes because of a ritual that they have to do when they turn 22." She explained.

"What ritual?" I questioned.

Why is there always a ritual that needs to be done?

First, the ritual that released Klaus' wolf side and involved 3 sacrifices. Then the ritual to bring down the veil which involved three separate sacrifices of 12 different groups. Finally, the Harvest Ritual that involved the sacrifice of four innocent girls.

Honestly, it seemed like all rituals involve some sort of sacrifice in the end.

"Well, in the coven if there are a set of twins born they have to 'fight' to see who becomes Coven Leader." She says.

I narrow my eyes, "That's not a ritual."

It's not a ritual unless someone dies from being sacrificed.

She shakes her head, "No, the fight isn't an actual physical fight. It's a mental, spiritual, and magical fight where whoever wins absorbs their twin giving the victor the power and some characteristics of the losing twin."

Nevermind...

I was wrong, this was most definitely a ritual.

"What!" I shouted, causing other patrons to look over. I lower my voice, "But-but that's cannibalism."

Well...kind of...

It was cannibalism of magic and apparently the other twin's 'mind'.

Which was messed up either way...

"Yes, it is but they don't have a choice which is why it is called The Curse on the Gemini Twins because if they don't merge together the whole coven dies along with them. Now, do you see why there was a mutation causing the siphoner?" She asked.

So the fact that Gemini's cannibalizes their own twins caused genetics to become wonky magically and created a mutation.

"Ye-yeah. So what your saying is I'm a Gemini...what?" I ask

"You're a Gemini witch." She says. "Except you are not burdened by being linked to the Gemini Leader like the rest of the Coven because you're a vampire."

I frown at those words, "Linked?"

"Yes, everyone in the coven is linked to the leader so if they die the rest of the coven follows."

"That's messed up," I whispered.

The woman smiled sadly, "Yes it is but there's nothing that can be done."

I look at my latte.

Wait...how were they all linked?

Wouldn't they have to be related by blood for that to work?

Plot twist - The Gemini Coven was full of inbreeding and that was the real reason for the creation of siphon witches...

"Based on your reaction, I'm guessing that means you didn't grow up in a Gemini family?" She questioned.

"No, I didn't. I was adopted by a human family." I replied.

She nodded, "That's not surprising."

I stared at her in confusion, "Why?"

The woman was quiet as she looked off into the distance, seeing something I couldn't.

When she looked back, she looked sad.

"The Gemini Coven does not treat siphon witches kindly." She started off. "To them, they are abominations that should not exist and see it as there duty to get rid of them."

My eyes widened in shock.

Yeah...

Quick mental note: Avoid Gemini Coven at all costs

-it's full of magic racists? no that's not right... Magicists?

Was Magicists a thing?

Eh, I just made it a thing.

It's official.

No take-backs.

I turned my attention back to the old lady.

"I never agreed with them as I know that the belief was false." She said.

"My older brother was a siphoner but one day he disappeared and never came back. I asked my parents where he went but they refused to tell me. It wasn't till much later I learned he was sent to a prison world for the only crime of being a siphoner." She explained, looking at her hands

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Thank you, dear." she said, patting my hand.

Then my mind caught something that she said that seemed very familiar.

Prison world?

Where have I heard that before?

What is it?

A world that was a prison...

Then I remembered the memory, the one that Isobel showed me.

I closed my eyes and pulled the memory forward.

_(Memory)_

_A young woman with dark brown hair that was almost black and bright blue eyes stood in front of Isobel holding a four-year-old child in her arms._

__

_The little girl had brown hair and blue eyes that were watching everything around her curiously._

" _Your Isobel, right?" The young woman asked._

" _I am, and you are?" Isobel asked._

" _My name is Jo Parker, and I need your help." Jo said._

_Isobel cocked her head to the side, "With what?"_

_Jo tightened her grip on the little girl, "Getting my niece as far away from Portland as you can."_

" _Why would you want to do that?" Isobel questioned._

" _Because if you don't help me, they're going to kill her." Jo said, shakily,_

" _Who?" Isobel asked, taking a step forward._

_Jo shifted the girl on her hip, "My coven"_

" _Why would your own coven try to kill one of their own?" Isobel questioned,_

_Jo closed her eyes, "Because of who her father is, and what she is."_

" _Explain." Isobel demanded, wanting more information before she accepted the deal._

" _Her father, my...my twin brother, killed four of our younger siblings around 5 years ago. And he was sent into a place of total isolation called a prison world. However before...before he massacred my siblings he had gotten drunk on our birthday and had unprotected sex resulting in my niece." Jo explained._

" _And her mother?" Isobel asked._

" _Her mom died giving birth and my family took her in, however as she got older she began to show signs that she wasn't a normal witch like the rest of us. Instead, she showed signs of being a siphoner like her dad." Jo said._

" _First of all, explain what a siphoner is? And second, Why would that matter?" Isobel asked._

" _A siphoner is a witch born without their own magic, instead, they take from other witches and magical objects, and in the eyes of my coven, they are abominations." Jo said as she stroked the back of her nieces head._

_Isobel contemplated the information, "So what is your request?"  
_

" _I want you to take her to a place where she will grow up loved and safe from the dangers of her biological family." Jo said._

" _Very well, I know the perfect place." Isobel said, thinking of the family raising her daughter. They would be the perfect fit._

_Jo closed her eyes in relief, "Thank you. What do you want in return?"_

" _Nothing." Isobel said simply._

_Jo looked at her suspiciously "But-Why?"_

" _I owe a debt to the Gemini Coven, consider this fulfillment of it." Isobel replied._

_Isobel looked at Jo, "Now say your goodbyes, If I'm doing this I want to get her there as quickly as possible."_

_Jo nodded and sat the little girl on a chair to the right. She then knelt down and looked at her precious niece._

" _Sera, I need you to look at me and hear what I say. Ok?" Jo softly said, taking her little hands in hers._

_The little girl cocked her head to the side._

_"Ok"_

" _I want you to know that I love you, my little angel." Jo squeezed her hands lightly._

_Jo closed her eyes as she choked back a sob, "I don't want to do this, but there's no other choice."_

_The little girl frowned, not liking that she was upset._

" _I am going to miss you with everything I am." Jo wiped her face in an effort to gain composure but failed miserably as the tears kept flowing from her eyes._

" _Know this, my little one, you may be my niece by blood but you are my daughter by heart." Jo breathed in deeply._

" _I raised you. I heard your first words. I saw your first steps. I know you're every like and dislike. So no matter what, even if you don't remember, I will always see you as my daughter._ _ **My Little Seraphina**_ "

_Another sob wracked her body._

_Little Sera stared worriedly at the only woman she had ever known as her mother._

" _Mama?" Sera questioned. "What's gonna happen?"_

" _Well, baby...You are going to go with this nice lady and go to a new home, okay?" Jo said, tears falling slowly._

_Sera shook her head, "But I don' wanna. I wanna stay with you,"_

" _I know you do but it's not safe for you here." Jo replied, hands shaking as she rested both her palms on either side of Sera's cheeks._

" _But I don' wanna say goodbye, Mama." Sera whispered, eyes filling with tears._

" _Oh baby, it's going to be okay. You're going to make me soo proud, I just know it. And one day you are going to be the strongest girl out there. But right now, I need you to be brave. Can you be brave for Mommy?" Jo asked, wiping the tears that were falling from Sera's eyes._

_Sera lips trembled, "I don' wanna be brave, Mama, not if it means leaving you."_

" _I know, baby." Jo whispered. "Oh my beautiful girl. Your Daddy would be so proud of you."_

" _But Grandpa said Daddy was a monster." Sera said, looking confused._

" _Your Daddy is a complicated person, but he isn't a monster. A bad man..yes..but a monster? No" Jo explained, softly._

" _Hurry it up, I don't have all day." Isobel interrupted._

_Jo sent her a glare before turning back to Sera._

_Jo held out her pinky, saying. "_ _ **Mother**_ "

" _ **Daughter**_ " _Sera replied, linking her pinky with her mama's_

" _ **Forever**_ " _They both finished in unison_

" _I love you, Mama." Sera whispered._

_Jo pulled Sera into a hug, "I love you too."_

_Jo pulled back and Isobel held out a hand to Sera._

_Sera looked at her mother hesitantly but took it when she saw Jo nod._

_Jo looked at Isobel and held out a letter, "This has everything her new family needs to know."_

_Jo watched as Isobel led her daughter out of the empty grill they had met at. When Sera looked back, Jo smiled encouragingly and motioned her onwards._

_The second they were gone, Jo collapsed to the ground sobbing holding a picture of one-year-old Sera…_

__

"Miss? You alright?" The old woman asked me, causing me to start with surprise.

"I'm okay, just remembering someth-" I cut myself off.

Jo...no...Mama

The sketch from earlier... that's why it was so familiar.

It looked like an older version of her mom

What if it was?

Was that my mom?

Now?

My eyes widened as I realized that in one of my dreams I saw her talking to Ric...which means she was in Mystic Falls.

"Oh my god…" I whispered aloud. I stood up quickly, throwing some money on the counter. "I have to go, I have something really important to do,"

I rushed to the airport, calling Elijah as I went.

I let him know what I found out and Elijah told me he would let Klaus know and have my stuff shipped on a private jet to Mystic Falls by tomorrow.

When I reached the airport, I compelled myself a first-class ticket to town next to Mystic Falls and jumped on the earliest flight.

After the long flight, I arrived in the town beside Mystic Falls. When I landed I text my siblings to let them know I'm was there for a 'visit'.

They immediately responded, inviting me to stay at their places but I refused, saying that I would stay at the Mikaelson Mansion.

That is when they revealed that the Travelers did a spell to prevent any supernatural being from entering city limits.

First of all, how did I not know about that? Second of all, how stupid were they that they completely failed at protecting Mystic Falls and ended up run out of their own town?

Oh well.

When I drove around I found a hotel to stay at and compelled a large suite. Thankfully the hotel was near Whitmore College and I knew Elena was irritated that I refused her offer to stay at her dorm.

Sorry sis but I needed my own space.

Once that was situated, I asked them about Alaric, making up an excuse that I wanted to visit with him and see what's changed.

And they were all too happy to oblige.

They told me that he was at Whitmore Hospital with his new girlfriend, Jo Laughlin.

The second I heard the name, I knew it was her.

Before going to the hospital, I bought some clothes to change into, so I was more comfortable meeting my mom again after 12 teen years apart.

All it was was a simple white long-sleeved shirt and jeans with the same boots as before.

When I reached the hospital, I asked around for her. After I got directions, I headed towards the place where they said she was supposed to be at this time.

When I turned the corner I saw her. Her back was to me but I could see that she was wearing a white doctor's coat looking at something on a clipboard.

I walked forward slowly before stopping a few feet away.

She turned around, freezing as she saw me. Her brow furrowed as she looked at me in confusion.

"Miss, are you lost?" She asked, kindly.

I slowly shook my head 'no', as tears form in my eyes.

I couldn't speak…

The words were stuck in my throat.

Then Alaric appeared from around the corner behind her.

"Jo-" He stopped when he spotted me.

"Sera?" He asked, surprised

She gasped, turning to look at Alaric in shock. "What?"

Alaric stared at her, confused by the reaction.

"This is Seraphina Gilbert, Elena's little sister." He explained.

She turned slowly to face me.

And I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hi, Mama."


	5. Beautiful Devil

* * *

I watched as Jo Laughlin’s hand went to cover her mouth in shock. Behind her, Alaric gasped as the words registered.

She walked forward slowly until she was directly in front of me. She reached out and placed both her palms on either side of my face.

She did it with such care as if she couldn’t believe that I was actually there.

I closed my eyes and leaned into her palms.

For the first time in years, I felt at home.

I felt a tear escape from my eye, falling slowly down my face.

A voice in the back of my head reprimanded me for appearing vulnerable. 

But I ignored it, focusing on Jo.

I could feel more tears well up in my eyes as my long lost Mother wiped the lone tear away with her thumb.

“My little angel…” Mama whispered.

The words echoed in my mind and a sob erupted from my chest.

The tears were flowing free now.

And I felt Jo’s hands leave my face as she pulled me against her, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

I slowly lifted my arms to wrap around her as well.

Then, I moved my head so I could bury it in the crook of her neck.

She smelled like strawberries, oranges, and lavender with a hint of anesthesia.

But to me, it smelled like home...

I could feel Jo’s body shaking as she cried into my hair. 

At some point, we both stopped crying.

I had no idea how long we stood there in each other’s arms.

It could have been a minute.

Or over half an hour.

But in the end, I didn’t really care.

She pulled back first and lifted my chin, looking into my eyes.

Then, she moved back even more and looked me over.

Jo gave a watery laugh, “You are so beautiful.”

“So are you,” I said, voice hoarse.

A voice cleared off to the side and we both turned to look at Alaric.

“What the hell is going on?”

Jo and I exchanged a look.

How were we going to explain this?

**TimeSkip**

After we gave Alaric a brief explanation, Jo brought me back to her apartment so we could talk without interruptions. 

I took a seat on the couch in her living room and she sat beside me.

I looked at her, “What did I do to make you send me away?”

“Oh, Hunny. It wasn’t you...I didn’t want to do it but there was no other option, I did it to keep you safe.” She said, reaching out to take my hand.

“Why?” I asked, pulling away and standing up. “Tell me why?! For years I wondered what I did wrong. I would ask myself every night before I went to bed, why I wasn’t enough. So, please...I deserve the truth.”

“When you were a child, you were constantly being watched to see if you were a siphoner like my brother, your father.” She started.

“And when you turned two, you siphoned for the first time but thankfully no one else saw it happen except for me. So I kept it a secret from the rest of the family and began to work with you to see if I could help you gain control over your abilities” She looked down at her hands. “I knew the danger you would be in if my dad, your grandfather, found out.”

She sighed, “However, it became very clear, very quickly, that you had zero control over your powers and I realized that I needed to do something to protect you as my dad was made your legal guardian when your biological mother passed away. And when I realized the likelihood of them learning the truth after I left for my residency, I tricked my dad into signing over parental rights to me and I officially adopted you.”

“Wait...you adopted me?” I asked, eyes wide in shock. “To try and prevent your dad from having control over me?”

“Yes and no. Yes, I adopted you but it wasn’t just to protect you as I was already planning on adopting you, it just made it happen sooner than later.”

I sit back down beside Jo. “What happened?”

“Two Years after I adopted you, you siphoned my dad accidentally and he blew up. He met with the Gemini Coven Council and I eavesdropped in on the meeting. I learned that they were planning to either send you to a prison world or kill you. “

I tensed at that.

“So then and there I made the decision to send you away. Once I gave you up, I faked your death so they wouldn’t come looking for you. Once that was done, I left my coven for good.” Jo hid her face as she wiped the corner of her eye. “I understand if you want nothing to do with me, you need to do what’s best for you.”

There was silence, as I processed what she said.

Then I snorted, causing her to look at me confused.

“Seriously? You honestly think I don’t want anything to do with you?” I asked in disbelief. “I’m sorry but that’s utter bullshit.”

She stared at me surprised.

“Obviously I want you to be my mom, was me crying in your arms not enough of a clue?” I stated. “You’re my mom, the only one I’ve ever had, nothings going to change that.”

Jo let out a watery laugh, “So I don’t suppose you want to tell me about yourself? As I’m sure your favorite food isn’t mashed sweet potatoes anymore.”

“Sweet potatoes? Ew...what was wrong with little me?” I asked, grossed out. Then, I shook my head. “How about we take turns asking questions and we both have to answer them?”

Jo smiled, “That sounds like a great idea.”

“Alright, I’ll go first.” I thought for a moment about what I should ask before deciding to start simple. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Mmm, yellow,” Jo answered.

“Nice, mine’s turquoise,” I said. “Your turn.”

“What is your favorite food?” She asked.

“O negative...or do you mean actual food?” I said.

Her eyes widened in shock, “You’re a vampire?”

“Heretic, actually,” I replied. “Siphon-Vampire Hybrid. Turned 3 years ago.”

“I had no idea.” Jo shook her head. “ It doesn’t matter. My favorite food is sushi.”

We went on like this for the next few hours before moving onto talk on our lives. I learned that after Jo completed medical school, she was a medic in the army for a while, and I told her about the adventures of being the adoptive sister of the doppelganger.

“I just gonna tell you now, ignore everything the others say about the Original Vampire Family. They are extremely badass-”

There was a knock on the door.

Jo looked over and motioned to me to stay put as she got up.

She looked through the peephole to see who it was and the second she did, she relaxed. 

She opened the door, revealing a young man and woman in their twenties. They both had blonde hair and were staring at Jo expectantly.

The second the door was open, the girl pushed past Jo and walked straight up to me.

“So you’re my niece?” She abruptly asked.

My eyes widened, and I glanced at Jo and the guy. Jo nodded.

I look back at the blonde, “Depends, who are you?”

“My name is Liv Parker and the shy one over there is my twin brother Luke.”

I raised my eyebrows, “I would say it’s nice to meet you but it hasn’t been that long yet so we’ll see.”

Both of them looked at me in surprise, while Jo just looked exasperated.

Jo turned to her younger siblings, “How did you guys find out?”

Liv smirked, “Welll, I heard from Tyler..”

“Who heard from Jeremy..” Luke piped up.

“Who heard from Elena…” Liv continued.

Then Luke said. “Who heard from Damon.” 

“Who heard from Alaric.” They finished in unison.

I just looked between the two.

Are all twins like that?

Jo rolled her eyes, “Why are you here then?”

“What, we can’t meet our niece who is the daughter of our insane older brother and adopted daughter of our older sister?” Liv questioned, looking offended. 

“That reminds me isn’t she supposed to be like eighteen?” Luke asked, looking confused

I shrugged, “I’m a vampire-witch hybrid.”

Both of them stared at me.

“What?” Liv asked.

While Luke just narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “How?”

“I was originally a siphon witch, and I didn’t lose that ability when I turned so now I have a constant source of magic to siphon from.” I explained.

Liv was frowning, “That shouldn’t exist.”

“Maybe it should, maybe it shouldn’t.” I responded, “Don’t know, don’t care”

After that, the twins stayed over for a bit before leaving. However, before Liv left she invited me to come to see her at her work the next day and I agreed, not seeing any reason not to.

May as well get to know my newfound family.

Then, I said goodbye to Jo, saying I was going to go back to my hotel. Before I left, we exchanged numbers and she hugged me goodbye.

When I left the apartment complex, I walked down the street searching for the perfect place to...have some fun. 

I hadn’t had a good hunt in over a week, blood bags were only so good for quenching my thirst but it did nothing for my other urges.

When I was walking past a wooded area, I heard a party that was more likely a gathering of friends in the distance.

Well, well, well, if it wasn’t their unlucky day.

I cocked my head to the side, trying to pinpoint the exact location. 

I felt a nasty grin appear on my face as I realized the group was 10 miles into the woods. 

Far away from civilization.

I looked around, making sure no one was in sight before moving off the sidewalk towards woods.

“Invisique.” 

I disappeared.

Then I used my vampire speed to reach to party in a few minutes.

There were twelve of them.

They looked to be between the ages of 15 and 18.

I looked around, spotting a lone teenager leaning against a tree.

He was probably only 16 and had sandy blonde hair that was purposely messed up.

I sped over to him and sped him a short distance away, slamming him into a tree.

He looked around frightened, not able to see me, so I took off the cloaking spell,

“Hello there,” I purred.

Then I allowed the veins around my eyes to show.

And hissed, showing my fangs.

He gasped in shock, terrified. “P-please d-don’t h-hurt m-me”

I smirked amused, which revealed my fangs, which peeked out from my bottom lip.

“Ohhh you’re a cute one, I might keep you for a bit before I kill you.” I whispered, seductively.

“Now, _Stay here and don’t move._ ” I compelled.

He repeated my words and sat down against the tree.

After I did that I went back for the other 11 and compelled them all to sit down in a circle and do everything I say.

God...whatever would I do without compulsion?

Then I grabbed a round table and collapsed it. When I brought it back to the group, I grabbed a glass bottle as well, putting the items in the middle of the circle with the bottle on top of the table.

“Now who wants to place spin the bottle?” I grinned, innocently. “Except, instead of you kissing the other person, you’re going to kill them.”

And I know you’re wondering why I’m doing this...well Kol taught me that one of the best ways to get your victims blood pumping besides compelling them to run was to make them watch a friend be murdered in front of them by another friend.

It’s less running and more fun.

They all stared at her fearfully.

“Fun, right?”

I walked around them.

“Eeny”

I pat a girl on the head as I passed.

She whimpered pathetically.

“Meeny” I whispered in the next person’s ear.

They shuddered

“Miny”

I ruffled the hair of the first boy.

“Moe”

I stopped behind a brunette and placed my hands on his shoulders.

“Spin the bottle” I pushed him forward.

He hesitantly reached out, hands shaking.

He spun the bottle.

It spun and spun.

Once...

Twice…

I used my magic to make it stop.

It froze, pointing at a red-haired girl with a pixie cut.

Her eyes widened, and she looked at me pleadingly.

I clapped my hands excitedly and looked at the brunette.

“Look at me.” I whispered as I run my fingers along the curve of his neck. I watched amused as the hairs on the back on his neck stood on there ends.

He slowly turned his head towards me, gulping fearfully.

My sights locked on the pulsing vein on his neck and I felt my fangs slide out as I felt the urge to drain him dry.

I shook my head and ignored rising hunger. I looked him in the eyes.

“What is your name?”

His lips trembled, “N-nathan”

“Well, Natalia, come with me.” I said, holding out my hand.

He hesitantly took it and I pulled him up.

I moved us a few feet away from the others.

“Stay here.” I told him. Then I went and grabbed my backpack off the ground and opened it, pulling out a dagger.

I walked back over to Nathan and gave him the dagger.

Then I walked back over to little miss pixie cut and pulled her up by the arm.

She immediately started struggling but she was no match for my vampire strength.

“Don’t run” I ordered and threw her to the ground in front of the boy. 

I walked past the girl to the boy and looked him in the eyes which were now filled with tears.

I grinned sadistically.

“I want you to kill her in the most creative way you can think of.”

His eyes begged me to not do this.

My eyes darkened dangerously.

“NOW.” I snarled.

He nodded fearfully and walked around me to get to the girl, gripping the dagger so tightly that his knuckles were white.

I moved over to the side to watch the show.

He knelt down in front of the girl and she stared at him terrified.

He slammed the knife into her chest.

Her scream echoed the forest.

I closed my eyes, listening to the racing heartbeats of my soon to be victims.

Nathan began to carve out her heart as she sobbed uncontrollably.

The stench of blood surrounded them and I could barely contain myself.

Moments later, the girl’s heart rested in Nathans’s hand as the girl laid dead.

He turned to look at me through blurred eyes.

“You’re a monster.”

I smirked, “Yes, I am.”

Then I sped forward and pressed him against a tree. 

I grabbed the knife from his hand and slowly licked the blade clean, not even blinking as it cut my tongue.

I swallowed and considered the boy.

He appeared to be around 17 and was actually quite cute.

Maybe I’ll let him live.

I reached up and slowly turned his head, revealing his neck. My fangs slid out and positioned my mouth right over his main vein and glazed my fangs along his skin.

They drew blood, and I ran my tongue over the wound.

O Negative.

Aka the honey of blood types.

My vampire face came out full force and I tore into his throat.

His scream turned into a gurgle.

And I swallowed mouthful after mouthful.

The body went limp against the tree as he fell unconscious but I didn’t stop.

A moment later, the boy was drained dry.

I released him and he fell to the ground like a rag doll.

I licked my lips.

“Delicious.” I moaned.

I walked sped and grabbed another girl from behind and sunk my teeth in deeply.

She started struggling so I snapped her arm causing her to cry out.

I bit deeper and a second later her head popped off.

I stared at the head.

“Oops...my bad.” I said awkwardly, scratching my head.

I then turned to the last nine, and a feral look appeared on my face.

Ten minutes later, they were all dead except for the first boy I compelled.

I turned to him and smiled warmly, “What’s your name?”

He stared at me incredulously.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” I growled, narrowing my eyes.

“Andrew.” He whispered, looking surprisingly calm for someone who just watched a bunch of his friends be murdered in front of him.

Maybe he’s in shock?

Eh, who cares.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” I inquired, circling him like a wolf.

Get it? 

Cause I’m a vampire and werewolves are our enemies.

No? Not funny?

Hmph…Tough crowd.

He glared at me, “If you’re not going to kill me, then go away.”

“Ohhh, someone just put on big boy pants.” I mocked. 

I considered him, “Your new-found confidence is very inspiring.”

He rolled his eyes, “You’re an evil demon. A monster from the deepest pits of hell.”

“Oh, Aiden-”

He interrupted.

“-My name is Andrew.” He snapped, angrily.

“Yes, that’s what I said, now stop interrupting me” I replied rolling my eyes. “ANYWAY, back to what I was saying-”

“-Why would I listen to what a monster like you?” He interrupted.

A-freaking-GAIN.

My hand shoots out, calling my magic forward and gave him an aneurism. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh” He cried out, and fell to his knees, clutching his head.

I watched bored “I’m not a monster.”

I walked forward and knelt down in front of him.

I reached out and used my pointer finger to force his head up, so I could look him in the eyes.

“I’m the devil.”

My hand shoots forward and a second later he falls to the ground, his heart in my hand. I tip my hand over, allowing the heart to fall to the ground.

My eyes glowed in the darkness

And then I was gone...


	6. Twisted Lullaby

**AN: I do not own the song or lyrics for the Lullaby, Song of the Sea by Nolween Leroy. All rights go to her.**

* * *

I entered my hotel suite quickly, making sure to stay out of sight of any humans. I shut the door behind me as I threw my backpack onto the bed. I looked around, noticing a few suitcases rested by the loveseat in the middle of the room.

How did Elijah know where I was staying? 

I didn’t tell him…

I shook my head, deciding to ask him later.

I looked down at my hands, which were covered in blood.

God, what a mess.

I head to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror.

Blood covered my mouth and my clothes were ruined by crusted over blood.

I turn on the faucet and quickly begin to wash off the blood from my hands as best as I could, once that was done I moved onto my face.

_Empty eyes stared at me from the shadows…_

I tensed, closing my eyes as the vision struck me.

_A blonde-haired girl watched me._

_“Beast of Blood...” She whispered, staring at me creepily._

_What?_

_Her hand moved forward as if trying to ward me off. “ Demon of Darkness”_

_“They are coming…”_

__

_I stared at her with uncertainty, “Who?”_

_She looked away into the black void._

_“They are out for blood…” She muttered, ignoring me._

_She looked back at me, eyes glowing orange._

_“_ **_Gemini blood_ ** _”_

_Oh no..._

_Her eyes focused on something behind me._

_And when I turned to look, the darkness bled into a greenfield where 5 figures stood._

_A full moon shone eerily in the night sky._

_They were wearing black cloaks with a symbol of a painted onto their right shoulder. And their faces were covered by hoods._

_In unison, they turned to look at me._

_The middle one cocked it’s head “Warn the others of your coven”_

_My eyes widened in shock._

_Their faces…were shrouded in black mist_

_“We have returned”_

_The only thing in sight was glowing orange eyes._

_“_ **_The Aether Coven will have our revenge_ ** _.”_

My eyes shot open and I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

“What the hell was that?” I whispered aloud.

I run a hand through my hair, freaked out by the vision.

I would try to decipher it later. 

But right now?

I was going to take a shower. I get up and begin to undress.

After the shower, I changed into a tank top and shorts. Once I was dressed, I decided to see what was on for TV.

And as I was looking through the options on Netflix, I heard a knock on the door.

I looked over at the door and get up, putting the remote on the coffee table. When I opened the door, I was met with my dear older brother, Jeremy Gilbert.

“Hey baby sis.” Jeremy grinned.

I gasped and threw myself in his arms. And Jeremy spun me around in a circle. When He put me down, I dragged him into the suite. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked, smiling.

He gave me his best puppy dog eyes, “What? I’m not allowed to hang out with my favorite sister?”

I rolled my eyes in amusement. “Nooo, but you could have texted me to let me know you were coming over.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” He asked.

I laughed, “Wanna binge-watch Supernatural?” 

Jeremy grinned, “Hell yeah.”

I ordered some snacks from the hotel kitchens, while Jeremy set up the show.

We settled on the couch and I curled into my brother’s side.

While we watched, I filled my brother in on everything that happened, and he found it hilarious that my mom was dating Ric.

By the time we were halfway through season one, we were both falling asleep so we decided to call it a night.

We both laid on the king-sized bed and Jeremy was out instantly.

I stared up at the ceiling as I thought about the vision.

I’m guessing the Aether Coven was a group of witches like the Gemini Coven.

But why did I have a vision about them...

Then I remembered how they spoke about getting revenge against...my coven?

As in the Gemini Coven?

But why would they be after them and why do they consider me to be a Gemini?

I’ll ask Liv about them tomorrow.

I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

_My eyes snapped open, searching for whatever woke me but as I looked around I realized that I was no longer in my hotel room. Instead, I was in a hallway in a house of some kind._

_“Hush now - my story_

_Close your eyes and sleep”_

_A woman’s voice sung from the room to the right._

_I moved towards it quietly and looked into the room._

_“Waltzing the waves_

_Diving the deep”_

_My eyes widened when I saw who the woman was._

_It was my mom sitting in a rocking chair._

_And in her arms, was a baby._

_“Stars are shining bright_

_The wind is on the rise_

_Whispering words_

_Of long lost lullabies” Jo sang softly._

_I walked forward and looked down at the baby._

_“Oh won’t you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We’ll be sailing”_

_The baby had a tuft of brown hair and bright blues eyes that watched her mom curiously._

_“Oh won’t you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We’ll sing the song of the sea”_

_Jo stood up as she sang, causing me to back away. She walked to the crib and placed the baby in it, smiling softly as the little one made grabby hands._

_“I had a dream last night_

_And heard the sweetest sound_

_I saw a great white light_

_And dancers in the round_

_Castles in the sand_

_Cradles in the trees_

_Don’t cry - I’ll see you by and by”_

_Jo grabbed a stuffed wolf and placed it next to little me, who responded by pulling it close._

_“Oh won’t you come with me_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We’ll be sailing”_

_Jo pulled a small blanket from the side railing of the crib and placed it over the baby._

_“Oh won’t you come with me_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We’ll sing the song of the sea”_

_There was silence as she stopped singing the lullaby. Jo stared down at the girl, eyes full of love before backing out of the room quietly and pulling the door shut._

_I was about to try and follow when I woke up._

My eyes shot open and I looked around to see my brother beside me and saw that he was still sound asleep.

I turned and grabbed my phone from where it was plugged in and checked the time

It was 5:00 pm.

Damn, that’s what I get for going to bed so late.

That’s when I noticed a text from Liv Parker.

 **Auntie Liv:** Hey, long lost niece of mine, when are you planning to come to my work?

 **Sera:** I’ll head over soon. I just woke up so I need to get up.

 **Auntie Liv:** K, see you then.

I got up, causing my brother to shift as if he was going to wake up, however, he fell back to sleep.

*Pretend he didn't wake up*

I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and went to take a shower.

Once I get out of the shower I throw on a red flowy shirt and some black skinny jeans with some rips in them.

Next, I blow-dried my hair and straightened it. As I left, I grabbed my black leather jacket and threw it on.

I write a quick note for Jeremy to tell him where I was going before leaving the hotel. As I walked, I noticed a fifty-year-old man following me.

Guess I don’t have to go searching for breakfast…

I make a sharp turn into an alleyway and wait for the man to appear.

The moment he did, I forced him against the wall.

“ _Don’t scream or run_ ” I compelled.

And the man stopped struggling.

A second later, my fangs were buried deep in his jugular.

When I finally pulled back, the man fell lifelessly to the ground.

I wiped the excess blood around my mouth with my thumb, then I sucked the blood off it and continued on as if nothing happened.

Leaving the body to rot.

Thirty minutes later, I reached the bar.

Yeah, I’m going to need to compel myself a car soon.

Or maybe I could steal one of the Salvatores cars…

I shook my head and entered. Immediately I spotted Liv behind the bar counter. She looked up as I entered and smiled.

“You made it.” She said, moving around the bar to greet me.

I smirked, “What? Did you really think I was going to miss out on our Aunt and Niece bonding time?”

She rolled her eyes, amused, “Alright, How about I get you something to eat from the kitchens, go take a seat at the bar, I’ll be right back.”

I watched her walk back to the kitchens, and took a seat at the bar next to a young man, not noticing how his calculating blue eyes were watching me from the corner of his eyes.

Liv grabbed me some recently made pasta and a coke.

She placed them in front of me with a smile, “Enjoy.”

“Thanks, Auntie Liv”

The man beside me made a questioning noise, “Aunt? No offense but you look too young to be an aunt.” 

I looked over at the guy. He had short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. And for some reason, he gave me an uneasy feeling. 

It was like I recognized him from somewhere.

But where?

“I have a sister who is 18 years older than me. “ Liv said, shortly.

He narrowed his eyes, “So is she the daughter of your older sister?” He probed.

He glanced at me, like he was searching for something, however, it was clear he didn’t find it as he gave a confused look.

“Umm, I’m right here you know…” I said, looking between the two.

Liv gave him an annoyed look, ignoring me.

Which was rude…

Am I going to regret trying to get to know her?

I guess time would tell.

“No, she’s the daughter of my sister’s twin brother, not that it’s any of your business” Liv retorted. I narrowed my eyes at her in irritation. What am I? Invisible or something?

She gave me an apologetic look.

The man seemed to choke on thin air. 

Why was he reacting like that? It’s not like he was the one who was my dad.

Wait...what if-

Nope, stop being paranoid, Sera. I’m sure it’s nothing.

His gaze shot over to me like he was reassessing something.

Something in my gut, told me that there was something very wrong with how he was acting.

But what?

“Dude, you good?” I asked.

He stared at me in disbelief before nodding slowly.

“Oh me? I’m great, just great…” He trailed off, with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Right…” I turned back to Liv. “Dearest Auntie, I have a _really_ important question.”

She looked at me curiously, “What?”

“Why Tyler?” I asked, disgusted.

Let’s be real here, Tyler is a Grade-A Jackass. I don’t care if he’s become a ‘better’ person since he first broke his werewolf curse all those years ago, he would always be a jerk in my books.

“Yeah, I’m not going to deem that with a response.” She said, looking annoyed. Then she looked over, seeing more people enter. “I have to work right now. Can you hang out till closing time?”

I nodded, “Yeah, sure. Not like I have anything better to do.”

I quickly finish my food, pointedly ignoring the looks from the guy.

“So, what’s your name?” He inquired.

I shrugged.

“Stranger danger.” was my only response.

“I’m not dangerous.” He scoffed but under his breath he whispered. “ _Right now_ …”

I raised an eyebrow at him. What did that mean?

He looked back over at me.

“Come one, pleeeease” He begged.

“Are you seriously begging?” I asked.

He immediately started pouting like a little kid.

I felt the corner of my lips turn upwards. He was so childish. I turned and was met with his puppy dog eyes. I felt a sense of confusion as I realized his eyes seemed very familiar.

“Fine, it’s Sera,” I replied as I pulled out my sketchbook from my bag.

“Seeraa.” He tested the name out. And I felt my arm hairs stand on end.“Is that short for something?”

I placed my sketchbook on the counter and opened it up to a blank page.

“It’s short for Seraphina. But if you called me that, I’d have to kill you.” I said, tapping my pencil on the blank page as I tried to figure out what to draw.

If I had looked at him I would have seen looking at me almost with something very close to pride.

But it was gone when I glanced back over at him.

He snorted, “Yeah, I get that. My parents gave me a terrible name too. Honestly, it was as if they wanted me to be evil or something.”

He had a crooked smirk on his face and laughed to himself like he made a funny joke. 

I paused, curious. “What is your name?”

“Malachai.” He said with a fake shudder causing me to giggle. “But I go by Kai.”

“Nice to meet you.” I said. 

He grinned, “Hey! Now we’re no longer strangers which means that whole ‘stranger danger’ idea is mute.”

“That’s...not quite how that works,” I replied, amused. 

Then I looked around, seeing a small number of people so I got up and climbed onto the counter and shifted so I was sitting cross-legged on the bar.

Kai looked at me, eyes sparkling with laughter while other patrons looked at me like I was crazy.

Which I was but that wasn’t the point.

I pulled my sketchbook onto my lap and thought about what to draw.

However, before I could get an idea, I was pulled into a trance and my hand started moving on its own accord.

Kai looked at her and narrowed his eyes, when he saw the blank look that wasn’t even following whatever it was I was drawing.

Kai realized that it was probably something to do with magic, and decided to wait it out. While he did that he decided to set up a twitter account.

A few hours had passed when I finally came out of the trance. 

As my eyes became more focused, I looked down at my sketchbook and gasped. I had sketched out two figures wearing cloaks very similar to the people I saw in the vision yesterday.

I swallowed, worried about what this meant.

“Hey, you good? It seemed like you space out there for a while.” Kai said, watching her intently.

My head snapped over to look at him, “Uhh, yeah, I’m fine. I just get really in the zone when I draw.” I lied.

“Mmm.” Was his only response.

I looked out the window, noting how it was dark outside.

I glanced over as Liv came over to them wiping down the counter.

When she reached me, she gave me a pointed look, and I got off the counter so she could clean it.

“Are you guys on twitter?” Kai asked them both, glancing up from his phone.

I exchanged a look with Liv.

“Uh, I just signed up, you should follow me. CobraKai1972” He said.

I rolled my eyes and began to flip through my sketchbook.

He looked affronted, when he noticed that neither of us seemed to be paying that much attention.

“Come on, like _Karate Kid_?” He said, sipping his water.

“Did you know you can follow celebrities?” He asked, looking at his phone. “They all twitter the stupidest things. It’s hilarious.” 

I looked up from my sketchbook.

“Tweet.” I corrected him.

He glanced at me confused.

“They all tweet the stupidest things. Twitter’s just the name of the app.” I explained. How did he not know this?

He furrowed his brow, before nodding in understanding. “Ohhh, That makes more sense.”

“It’s kind of dead,” Liv said, glancing at him. “I think I’m gonna close up.”

“Oh, hang on, hang on.” Kai said, putting his phone away. 

He glanced around before saying, “I’m gonna get a real drink”

“No bourbon. I’m secure enough in my masculinity.” He said.

I choked back a laugh, causing him to look over at me, amused.

He looked at the bottles behind Liv.

“Vodka’s boring. Rum’s too tropical.” He muttered. “Ooh, tequila. You do not want to see me on tequila.”

I smirked in amusement and continued flipping through my sketchbook when I spotted the sketch I drew of my mom.

“What about gin? Is that weird?” Kai asked.

“Not if you’re a fifty-year-old,” Liv replied. “But seeing as you look 19, I’m gonna need to see some ID.”

I glanced up amused at the banter between the two, as I flipped to the next page.

“Oh, of course.” He said, pulling out his wallet, to get his ID out. “Of course.”

“1972, nice try.” Liv said.

When I looked back down I froze.

The drawing on the page was of a guy…

The same guy was sitting at the bar at this exact moment.

My mind flashed to when I was showing Jo my sketches yesterday. And when we reached that sketch, she had frozen and when I asked what was wrong. She revealed that this was exactly what my dad looked like.

Holy shit…

I should have followed my instincts from earlier.

“True story.” He replied. “But that’s not the most interesting thing on that ID. Here look again.”

Slowly, I looked up to stare to look at him. He glanced over at me, noticing the look of realization I had on my face and looked down at the sketchbook that was resting on the table. A smirk formed on his face when he saw himself.

He made a shushing motion with his hand and turned to look at Liv again.

“Name? Address?” He cocked his head, slightly.

I slowly began to push myself up from my seat.

“Malachai Parker.” She whispered. “Oh, my god.”

She moved to run but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, siphoning.

I froze, hesitating on what to do next.

What should I do?

Should I help her?

Or should I let Kai do what he wants?

Then I remembered that if my mom knew I let Liv die, she would hate me forever…

Fuck it.

“Last time I saw you…” He said as she groaned in pain. “I was trying to kill you. Why don’t we pick up where we left off?”

I shot my feet instantly and tore his hand off her and threw him backward. Then, I used my vampire speed to appear next to Liv and I grabbed her hand pulling her away towards the door.

However, before they could reach it, it slammed shut.

We looked over to see Kai getting to his feet.

“Life is so much easier with magic.” He commented, although his eyes were focused on me, as he realized that I wasn’t human.

We ran to the other door but it closed on its own as well.

“Feels kind of like cheating.” He looked at us, as we both backed away warily.

“I have to say Livipoo, I’m sad you didn’t recognize me. It means Dad erased all trace of my existence.”

He waved his hand and another door slammed shut. I pushed Liv, behind me, and we backed up towards the stairs.

“Family pictures. Movies. That little handprint turkey I made. What a dick.” He said as he prowled towards us.

I pushed Liv up the stairs, however, I didn't follow. Instead, I stand at the bottom of the stairs, waiting. 

He stopped in front of me, raising his eyebrow mockingly.

“Aw, what’s the little vampire going to do against a powerful witch?” He sneered.

“You’d be surprised, Daddy Dearest.” I growled.

He paused, “So it’s true then? You are my kid. I guess you being a vampire explains why you look like a twelve-year-old.”

“I’m fifteen.” I corrected, keeping a hand out in front of me. Every muscle in my body was tense, ready for a fight.

He shrugged, “Eh, same difference.”

He narrowed his eyes, noting my position.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need you to move” 

I snorted, “Not happening.”

“Mmm,” His eyes darkened. 

“Serabear, I don’t want to hurt you but if you don’t get out of my way right now, I will cut out your lungs.” He warned.

Asshole...

I rolled my eyes, “You can try…”

He stared at me in consideration before raising a hand.

I gasped as I felt my airway close up. 

He flicked his wrist and I felt a sharp pain go through my neck before everything went dark.

When I started to regain awareness, I realized I was being carried by someone. The person put me down on a bed of some sorts and I felt the bed dip as they sat next to me.

I heard them, chanting and a cloud of haziness filled me, I realized that they were trying to do a spell to put me asleep.

I began to fight it. And the person noticed and began to stroke my hair.

**“Hush little baby, don’t you cry**

**Daddy’s gonna sing you a lullaby”** A male voice sang. 

_Daddy_...

As in Kai?

**“Hush little baby, don’t say a word**

**Daddy’s gonna bring you a dying bird”**

I felt my tense muscles slowly relax under the song.

Even as I felt my confusion rise at the different lyrics.

**“And if that dy-ing bird don’t croak,**

**Daddy’s gonna buy you a silver knife”**

Dying bird? Silver knife?

A part of me wondered, what the hell?

The other didn’t care.

**“And if that sil-ver knife won’t cut,**

**Daddy’s gonna buy you a rabid cat”**

Umm, what?

**“And if that ra-bid cat won’t scratch**

**Daddy’s gonna buy you a poison pill**

**And if that poi-son pill won’t kill**

**You’ll still be the dead-est**

**Lit-tle babe in this town”**

Yeah...because that’s not terrifying at all.

Also those lyrics don't flow nicely…

Like at all.

Who the hell wrote that?

The hand stopped stroking my hair

I felt my brain become sluggish and my head fell to the side.

**“So hush little baby, quiet your cries**

**No one can hear you**

**if they tried.”**

The man, most likely Kai, kissed my forehead.

And then, I knew no more.


	7. My Little Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Something was bugging me about this chapter so I decided to edit it. Next chapter coming soon.

* * *

As I woke up, I slowly became aware of where I was.

The mattress underneath me wasn't familiar.

Where was I?

The lessons Kol and Elijah drilled into my mind took hold.

**'Use your senses to determine your surroundings'** Elijah's voice echoed in the back of her mind.

Touch...

I was on a bed of some sort.

My skin was slick with sweat, maybe from the lack of air conditioning?

Now, hearing...

I could hear cars passing wherever I was.

So there was a busy street nearby.

Which meant I was not out in the middle of nowhere like the time I was kidnapped with Elena by those two annoying vampires, Trevor and Rose.

Thank god, they're dead.

Anyways, back to what I could hear.

I could hear people in the same building but from what I could tell, they were everyday humans.

So I wasn't being guarded.

That's good to know.

Now for smell...

I could smell urine which was gross.

Also, I noticed the stench of pork rinds.

Which aren't that bad but they really weren't my taste.

There was also a man's scent that lingered in the room.

It was familiar but I couldn't figure why.

Taste was pointless at the moment. 

Which meant sight was last.

I opened my eyes fully and sat up, forcing past the exhaustion seeking to overwhelm me.

I needed blood and soon...

I look around the room I was in

The room I was in was small.

There was a bed.

Obviously

Two nightstands and a dresser.

And a table with a few chairs.

On the table, there were some empty bags of pork rinds.

That explained the smell.

It was obvious to me that I was in a rundown hotel room.

Seriously, I was kidnapped again.

Why was it always me?

Every single freaking time.

If this was because of Elena, I was going to be pissed the hell off.

What happened before this?

Then my eyes caught on something hanging from one of the chairs by the table.

A jacket.

I breathed in deeply.

The scent of a man lingered on it.

Who was the man?

Was he my kidnapper?

I was confused for a moment.

I rub my head, trying to force myself to remember.

Then everything that had happened came rushing back and I instantly knew who my kidnapper was.

I sighed in exasperation.

Why was it that I was looking for my Mom only to find my Dad?

Who happened to be a crazy person...

Well...

So am I but I'm not obvious about it.

Most of the time.

There are those times where I am hungry that I lose control for a little bit.

Or all those times when I was with Kol.

But other than that I have fairly good control...

I just choose not to use it.

Which...

Once again, that you can blame on Kol.

Not me...

That reminded me that if I didn't get blood into me soon, things were going to take a turn.

Or I may end up slaughtering the town.

And the Mystic Falls gang would not be happy about that.

Or I could end up killing my new-found father.

Which, the gang would be happy about.

I pushed myself to the edge of the bed and tried to stand up but I was still disoriented.

I shook my head.

'Keep moving' I thought to myself

So I stumbled to the table and leaned heavily against it.

That's when I heard the unlocking of keys and my head snapped up to look at the door.

I tense as it opened and watched as Kai Parker strutted in like fucking peacock.

He stopped short seeing me up, before continuing on as if it was nothing.

He placed the bags on the table beside me.

They smelled of human food.

He continued to walk around the room, whistling as he did stuff.

I knew what he was doing.

He was waiting for me to start freaking out.

Well, jokes on you, Dad. I've been kidnapped before.

Many, many times.

Stupid Elena.

I mean, I love her. She's my sister after all. But I'd be damned, if she didn't play the damsel in distress perfectly.

I grew up with her as my overprotective big sister that had to know everything I was doing. I mean give me a break.

But in the end, she was far too whiny, too 'innocent', and too much of a brat for me to have liked her had she not been my sister.

Jeremy on the other hand. I love so fucking much. And I mean that honestly.

If I was going to kill someone, and he asked me not to. 

I would listen.

And I do not listen to people.

Really, only Jeremy and Elijah could stop me from killing someone with just their words.

While Klaus and Kol typically encouraged my psycho side.

God, why did I leave New Orleans?

Watching Klaus kill people would have been way more fun.

If any of the Originals realized I was kidnapped, my Dad would be as dead as a doorknob. Was that the correct saying?

Eh who cares.

When I glanced back up, I saw my Dad aka Kai staring at me confused.

Probably because I wasn't reacting to being kidnapped...

and possibly because I spaced out.

Yeaaah, the silence was starting to get annoying.

"You know, if you're expecting me to freak out, don't hold your breath. I've been kidnapped way too many times, for that to happen." I said, shrugging.

His eyes widened marginally. 

Which I wouldn't have caught had I not been watching him closely.

Kai's face changed and he considered me thoughtfully.

Wait...do I call him, Dad or Kai in my head?

Hmmm...

He kidnapped me.

Snapped my neck.

Tried to kill Liv...

Wait, was Liv alive?

If I got my neck snapped for no reason, I was going to murder someone.

Preferably Daddy dearest.

Ugh, why was that so weird to say?

Or was it think?

I mentally shook my head.

I'll go with Kai.

"Hmm, I sense a story there..." He said, raising his eyebrows.

Was he seriously trying to play nice?

Hell to the no.

"Maybe, but you're sure as hell not going to hear it." I spat.

His eyes widened innocently. "Why the hostility?"

"You know why." I snarled, moving backward as he approached me.

"Is this about me snapping your neck? Seriously? Let bygones be bygones." He said, stopping a few feet away. "I mean, I already forgave you for getting in my way."

I snorted. "What? Was I supposed to let you kill Liv?"

"Yes." Kai stated as it was obvious.

"You're insane." I scoff.

His eyes darkened. "That's cute, did Mommy dearest tell you that?" He said, smiling mockingly.

"Which one?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

He paused, confused. "You can only have one."

Ha, I knew something he didn't.

"Wrong. I have my bio mom who died giving birth to me. The woman who raised me but I didn't see as a mom. Or the woman who adopted me and is my mom in every sense of the word." I stated.

"Sabrina died?" He asked, looking honestly surprised.

"Who?" I asked, staring at him confused.

"Your mother." He stated. He was frowning at me.

"Her name was Sabrina? Then why the hell did she name me, Seraphina?" I asked, in disbelief. In all honesty, I didn't care about the woman.

I mean, the only notable thing she did was give me that god awful name.

He looked at me in surprise. "I don't know. I was in my own personal hell, during all that." He shrugged.

“What would you have named me?” I asked. 

I couldn't help but be curious. 

I mean, let's be real, this was the man I got all my psychotic problems from. And I wanted to know if he was going to give me an honest answer or just be an asshole.

He was completely still, clearly not expecting that question.

Kai was watching me silently, as he thought about how to respond.

I raised my eyebrows impatiently.

"I-" He stopped abruptly. "Arianna." He said finally.

He looked really uncertain like he was expecting me to instantly reject it.

I thought about it.

Arianna Parker...

Honestly not bad.

Huh, the psychopath actually isn't that bad at naming.

"That..." I said, aloud. He shifted, and if I didn't know he was a sociopath, I would think he was nervous to learn what I thought about it. "Is a way better name than Seraphina," I concluded.

Kai looked surprised, but also pleased.

Oh god...

Did I just stroke his ego?

"Of course it's a better name, I choose it." He stated, arrogantly.

I did...

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

No more playing games.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"Fiiiinaly, I was waiting for that question," Kai exclaimed. "Now for the fun part."

He was grinning widely, as his body completely changed.

Kai had a look of anticipation on his face, as his body seemed to vibrate from excitement.

All my warning bells went off.

The sociopath had shown himself.

"You gonna answer or continue whatever this is?" I asked, waving my hand over his body.

Kai smirked. "Weeell, baby girl-"

"-Don't call me that" I snarled.

"Aw, that's cute. As if I would listen to what you want..." He said, mockingly.

I glared, angry.

"Now I heard from a little bird that you know where my twin lives." He said. "And you're going to tell me...and if you don't...daddy's gonna have to punish you for misbehaving..."

My nose scrunched up in disgust. 

Did he realize how that sounded?

Probably not...

"I'd like to see you try..." I challenged him.

His hand shot out and my brain felt like it was on fire.

He walked forward slowly, like a predator.

I tried to stay strong but I couldn't.

I fell to my knees in agony as all my blood vessels continually popped in my brain.

I saw Kai's feet come to a stop in front of me and he knelt down.

He reached out and lifted my chin with his fingers.

Kai's eyes focused on mine.

His blue eyes showed amusement and fascination.

He was enjoying this.

"All you have to do is tell me where she is, and I'll stop." He said like he wasn't torturing his own daughter.

"Go to hell." I snarled.

Kai looked slightly impressed before he rolled his eyes and stood up, releasing the spell.

I completely collapsed to the ground, as my brain tried to heal itself from the aneurysm.

I was on my side, and I felt my lungs start to tighten.

_ 'No...' _ I thought with fear.

I can't have a panic attack right now.

Especially with him here.

I couldn't allow him to see me weak.

That would be giving him all the power.

I couldn't do that.

I thought about the words Kol once said to me after he rescued me from his Aunt Dahlia's torture session.

**'You are not alone...I am here, baby sister...I will always be here...and I will always come for you, little darling...you're safe now." Kol had whispered, as he held me in his arms. "She did not win...so remember, If you're going through hell, keep going...because I will find you...Always, no matter what'**

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

I thought about my mantra.

_ Kol was my Strength _

Kai moved somewhere to the right.

_ Elijah was my Mind _

The floorboards creaked as he moved.

_ Rebekah was my Beauty _

There was a clattering near the table.

I Ignored it.

_ Klaus was my Passion _

Kai stopped whatever he was doing by the table

_ Freya was my Magic _

His footsteps drew near.

_ Hope was my Heart _

They had made me who I am today.

Even more so than the Gilberts.

And because of them...

I  **will** survive

I didn't know what he was going to do next but I knew I had to steady myself so I don't break.

I had a high pain tolerance from when I was human and was a boxer.

It had strengthened when I had become a vampire.

I didn't hear the words that he said next.

However, I felt it...

And the next thing I knew, my blood felt like it was on fire.

He was boiling my blood.

It felt like someone had mixed vervain and lava together and was feeding it into my veins.

**Remember** my training.

A whimper escaped me.

He will  **not** break me.

_ Ever... _

I felt a small tear escape the corner of my eye.

I heard the small splash it made as it hit the floor.

**'Survive, little sprite'** Katherine Pierce's words echoed through my brain.

My resolve strengthened.

"I don't want to hurt you..." Kai said, taking a seat next to me.

Liar...

My mind flashed to Dahlia's torture.

I didn't break then and I wouldn't break now.

I pressed my head hard against the hardwood floors.

Dahlia had been way more powerful...

but she hadn't been my blood, only the Mikaelson's.

And for some reason, this hurt worse than any physical torture.

Sure it sucked, but the mental pain was worse...

So much worse.

Kai reached out and began to stroke my hair.

Like he was trying to comfort me.

He leaned closer until I could feel his breath on my ear.

"You're strong, Serabear...but you can only last so long before you break."

I tensed, "You-you can't break-" I tried to get out.

"Me?" He finished, sounding amused. " Are you that naive-"

"No." I said sharply through clenched teeth. 

Breathe...pain is mental...so just breathe.

I felt him weaken the spell slightly, trying to give me a chance to speak.

I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

But I didn't open my eyes. I knew what I'd see if I did.

If I did, I'd see my own eyes staring back at me.

However, I could still feel his piercing gaze burning holes into my skin.

"You can break what's already broken," I growled.

I felt the hand on my head, freeze.

Weren't expecting that, were you, asshole?

The spell came back full force and I gasped aloud as the pain hit full force.

"Tell me where to find my sister," Kai snarled.

However, there was something different in his tone...something that wasn't as creepy or as dark...but I was too blinded by pain to figure it out.

I shook my head.

I was never going to tell him.

Just like I never told Dahlia how to get to Hope.

I squeezed my eyes together tightly as the pain somehow increased.

I felt his hand go under my back as he maneuvered me onto his lap.

My back rested against his chest and the pain increased even more.

I whimpered again.

"Shhhh" He shushed, lightly. "It will end the second you tell me what I want to know..."

He rubbed my arm, gently.

Bastard...

I then made a split-second decision and my hand shot to his wrist.

I heard his groan of pain as I began to siphon his magic.

Power rushed through me and the pain spell stopped.

I felt my strength return a little bit and I used it to push myself away from him, releasing his wrist as I did so.

Once I did that, I started to crawl backward, until my back was against the wall.

Kai was staring at me in shock, rubbing his wrist.

"Yo-your a siphoner?" He asked, in disbelief. "But you're a vampire?"

I watched him fearfully as he had a mid-life crisis.

I mean it was possible, technically he was like 40 years old.

"I'm a heretic." I corrected, snarling.

"Heretic?" He asked, confused. His eyes kept darting to me then to his wrist as if he was trying to figure out if that actually happened.

"Vamp-siphoner hybrid," I stated, coldly.

Why did I tell him that? I wondered.

Oh right, stalling until I'm strong enough to get out of here.

Damn it...I really need blood.

I had some extra magic now, but that didn't mean I could take him.

I was too weak to even stand, let alone do actual magic.

It took way too much energy.

That was a reason, I didn't siphon from my vampire side earlier.

If I did that, I would have magic but then I would be even weaker and there was no way I would be able to get very far.

At least right now I still have some strength.

Would it be enough to get me to someone to feed on?

I had no idea but right now this was my best option.

Kai was still watching me. However, now he was looking at me through new eyes.

Why would me, being a siphoner, matter to him?

Then I remembered something my Mom told me, about how my Dad and my Grandfather didn't get along because my Dad was a siphoner.

Wait...Mom sent me away because she was afraid my grandfather would kill me for being a siphoner?

If he was willing to kill his own granddaughter, what would he do to his own son?

Then I remembered something Klaus once said.

**'Monsters are made...not born.'**

Was my grandfather abusive?

All signs pointed to that.

And my mind flashed back to how alone Klaus felt about being the only one of his kind.

Klaus had felt so alone amongst his siblings.

Was that the reason?

I look back up at Kai, meeting his eyes.

Kai shifted uncertainty like he was afraid of what I was going to do.

Probably because he was out of magic and to him, the tables had turned.

Which wasn't exactly true.

But he didn't need to know that...

I may now have magic but I was planning to use it to give me more strength instead of against him.

Even if he deserved it.

Besides, he may be a horrible person but he was still my Dad and I knew I probably couldn't kill him.

So I wasn't even going to try...for now.

I could get my revenge on him later.

Right now, my focus was on escaping and warning my Mom.

Kai stood up and walked towards me. I immediately tensed and pressed myself fearfully against the wall.

No...

I felt my fear rise again. If he siphoned the magic from me, I wouldn't be able to escape and who knew what would happen after that.

He froze, and regret seemed to flash across his face.

Did he feel guilty? I wondered.

Then I remembered his expression in the beginning.

He found it amusing to see others in pain.

It fascinated him.

So no.

There was no way I was going to believe that bullshit.

He was pretending.

After all, sociopaths couldn't feel guilt.

But He was trying to make me think he did.

Kai moved forward more slowly this time and knelt in front of me.

His eyes roamed my face.

He reached out a hand towards my face and I leaned my head away.

Kai ignored that and gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. His hand moved to my cheek and stared into my eyes searchingly.

"You have my eyes..." Kai whispered more to himself than to me.

I swallowed, uncertain of where he was going with this.

His brow furrowed. "My blood runs through your veins..." Kai said in realization. As if that hadn't truly struck him before.

Which..maybe it hadn't.

Kai closed his eyes in frustration as he released my head.

"Why couldn't you have just told me the truth?" He asked, his voice held slight pain. "I would've never hurt you..."

I snorted in disbelief. "Bullshit."

Kai's eyes flashed with something unknown.

"It's in your nature." I sneered. "After all, Like Father like Son."

Kai flinched backward, looking as if he had been punched in the gut.

There was something vulnerable in his gaze.

And a part of me felt bad but in my defense, he tortured me.

"I-I..tha-that's...I" He stuttered, but he couldn't deny it...he had just done what his father had done to him for years.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" A man asked.

Probably hotel staff.

The doorknob turned and Kai went completely tense as he tried to think of what to do.

The man entered the room and took in the situation.

His eyes widened seeing me against the wall.

"Umm" Kai looked for an object to deal with the guy.

I stared at the man...or more specifically his neck.

Screw it, I thought. And converted the magic I siphoned from Kai into strength.

Then I shot to my feet and used my vampire speed to slam him against the wall, and sunk my teeth deeply into his throat.

I heard the intake of breath by Kai but ignored him.

My body relaxed as it left starving mode.

Not long after that, the man fell to the ground.

Dead.

I heard the intake of breath by Kai but ignored him.

My body relaxed as it left starving mode.

Not long after that, the man fell to the ground.

Dead.

I retracted my fangs, licking my lips.

I wiped my face clean, ignoring the feeling of Kai's eyes on my back.

When I turned around, I met his eyes and raised my eyebrow challengingly.

Kai's mouth was slightly open in surprise.

His gaze flickered between me and the body.

"You're like me"

My eyes darkened.

"You may be a monster, Father..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "But I'm the devil..."

His eyes widened in surprise.

And a smirk appeared on my face.

I turned to leave.

"Wait," Kai called, a tone different than before.

I stopped short and turned back around.

He walked forward, stopping in front of me.

His eyes swept my face.

"My perfect little monster..." He whispered, almost proudly. My eyes widened in shock. "You'll come back...our blood runs too deep, for you not to...goodbye my dearest daughter."

He moved forward and kissed my forehead.

He pulled away.

"Go." He said simply.

Then I was gone...


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer.

****

**AN: Next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

I was speed walking down the street, trying to figure out where to go.

I was tired and hungry.

My body ached everywhere and black spots kept flashing across my vision.

I needed more blood so that my body could heal itself completely.

But what about mentally?

Mentally I was fucked.

My emotions were everywhere.

Anger

Hurt

Fear

Hope

Pain

Longing

Sadness

All mashed together.

I felt so lost.

I felt like a child.

With nowhere to go.

And no one to turn to.

I knew I should warn Jo about Kai.

But I couldn’t…

I’d never felt so conflicted in my life.

Part of me wanted to scream, while another wanted to cry.

Being kidnapped and tortured by Kai had brought back the memories of Dahlia’s torture full force.

And Kol wasn’t here to help me through it this time.

I felt tears start to fill my eyes.

I wiped them quickly but they kept coming.

I saw a bar out of the corner of my eye and turned abruptly.

I quickly compelled my way in and rushed to the bathroom.

I ordered the women already in there out and slid to the ground with my back against the wall.

The tears kept coming. 

Wave after wave.

Eventually, the tears stopped coming and the only sound that remained was the music from the dance floor.

I leaned my head back against the wall.

The crushing weight on my chest was gone and now...only rage remained.

My eyes flickered to the bathroom door and my blood sang a song of death and destruction.

My eyes darkened as my fangs extended.

And the monster was let out...

*******

I chugged the last bottle of bourbon as I sat on the bar counter. My eyes swept the destruction I caused.

Bodies littered the ground of the bar.

I estimated there to be around 30 bodies.

This bar had been the closest place I could find after I left the hotel.

I could feel the blood that was staining my skin, slowly drying.

I was so angry…

I didn’t know what to do.

After I left the hotel, all I wanted to do was cause pain.

I wanted others to suffer as I did.

But now that I did that, all I felt was emptiness and a strange longing.

For what...I didn’t know.

For so long, I had been alone in a crowd.

My siblings never understood.

Jeremy tried to but how could he?

He wasn’t like me.

He couldn’t find pleasure in causing pain…

In hurting others

In giving in to the rage and letting it control you.

Kol was the first person to ever truly understand me.

He knew what it was like to feel alone.

To have a wave of crushing anger that never seemed spent.

He was my best friend.

Klaus and Rebekah used to joke that we were twins.

Which we kind of were.

We always knew when the other was in danger.

When one of us was feeling down.

We knew the best ways to cheer each other up.

Typically murder sprees.

We had a connection like no other.

And I knew without a doubt that Kol was on his way to Whitmore.

God, what a mess that would be.

I took another long drink.

The alcohol burned my throat.

I placed the bottle beside me on the counter.

Part of me realized I was completely drunk from drinking the blood of drunk people and all the bottles of alcohol in the bar itself.

Whatever. 

Right now I didn’t want to feel.

Mainly because I was most likely going to have a breakdown when I was sober.

Too much had happened in so few days and it was killing me.

I didn’t know what to do…

About anything really.

Kai was going to go after Jo.

I knew that but what could I do?

How could I protect her, when I didn’t even know what was happening?

Who do I choose?

My Mom, who gave me up to protect me.

Or my Dad, who I never really knew.

I sighed out loud.

He snapped my neck.

He kidnapped me.

He tortured me.

And yet…

I couldn’t bring myself to hate him.

Even though I knew he didn’t give a rats ass about me.

But...was that really his fault?

He was a sociopath…

It wasn’t like he could choose not to be.

He didn’t have a switch that he could flip like vampires.

Kai couldn’t force himself to care about me.

Or anyone else for the matter.

And I couldn’t blame him for that.

He was a result of his environment.

Sure, what he did was bad.

I mean, killing kids.

Who were also his siblings?

That was a whole nother level of messed up.

But in the end, I couldn’t hate him.

Did I have to like him or even love him?

Hell no.

Could I kill him if necessary to protect Jo?

I don’t know…

Maybe.

Growing up, I had always wanted a dad.

I know I had Grayson but he was more like an uncle to me.

He never really felt like my dad.

Same with Miranda.

Although that was more because I instinctively knew I had a mom out there somewhere.

Even if I didn’t remember her.

I didn’t even know why any of this was happening.

Jo mentioned something about a merge and prison world.

And I put that together with the information I got from the old Gemini witch.

From what I could tell, Gemini twins were supposed to merge at some point in their lives.

Jo and Kai were twins.

So they were supposed to merge and whoever won became coven leader.

But that didn’t happen…

Why though?

Was it because Kai was a siphoner?

That would make the most sense.

The Gemini Coven wouldn’t want a siphoner as their coven leader because they are magicists.

So what happened?

Did they tell Kai no and he snapped, killing his younger siblings in anger?

Then they decided to put him in a prison world thing as a punishment.

And he escaped somehow.

Why do I have a feeling the Mystic Falls gang is to blame?

Probably because it was always their fault.

And they have a habit of releasing evil supernatural creatures.

Examples: Silas, Mikael, Esther, Tomb vampires, and possibly more in the time I was away in New Orleans.

If it was their fault that Kai was out and Jo dies as a result.

There will be hell to pay.

Now back to Kai.

But what was his plan?

Get revenge by killing the coven?

Or his surviving siblings?

Now I regret not asking more questions.

Then it might make more sense.

I jump off the counter, looking around.

I should get out of here before the police come or something.

I was not in the mood to do a mass compelling and I think it would be rather obvious to the gang if the entirety of the police department were eaten by a vampire.

And seeing as I don’t want to hear the guaranteed lecture from Elena, I’m gonna move my ass out of here.

I sped out of the building heading to my hotel.

When I got there I entered quietly.

I went to my bed and collapsed on it.

Not caring that I was getting blood all over it.

My sober ass would tomorrow but right now?

Who cared...


	9. Possessive tendencies

* * *

I woke up at 2 in the afternoon, but I couldn’t gather the energy to get up. I stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Why was life so complicated?

I had no idea what to do.

I could protect my mom or help my dad.

Decisions...decisions…

_ Buzz _

I looked over at my nightstand to see my phone going off.

I reached over and grabbed it, looking at the caller ID.

**Darling Brother**

It was Kol.

It answered.

“Hello, brother,” I said in greeting.

“Little darling, I heard from our brothers that you returned to that death-trap of a town,” Kol started off.

I sighed. “I know what you’re going to say.”

“And what is that, sister?” Kol asked.

“That I am an idiot, and I’m going to get myself killed again,” I said.

“That about covers it, however, you also forgot crazy,” Kol responded. “Of all the stupid things…”

He sighed. “I’m on my way to Mystic Falls.”

“Kol, don’t” I interrupted.

“Don’t what, little darling?” He asked.

“Come to Mystic Falls,” I said. “Right now, no one here knows you're alive and I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

“Something happened, I could feel it, and I want to know what, right now,” Kol demanded.

“I found my mom.” I interrupted, in hopes of distracting him.

I wasn’t quite ready to get into everything that happened yet.

There was silence on the other line.

“The mother who gave birth to you or the woman who stupidly gave you to the Gilberts?’ He questioned.

“My birth mom died giving birth to me,” I said.

“So the mother who gave you to the Gilberts...do you need me to kill her?” Kol inquired, seriously.

“What?! Why would I want that?” I asked in surprise.

Kol made a confused sound on the other line, “You seem upset, little sister. I had assumed that your mother was the cause of it.” He replied.

“No,” I denied. “ Well, kind of? But it’s not anything she did.”

“Explain, little darling,” Kol ordered.

“Well, it turns out she is my biological aunt and her twin brother is my father,” I explained. “And my dad had been locked in a prison world for 18 years until now.”

“Prison world?” Kol perked up. “I have heard of such a thing. And from my understanding, only the Gemini Coven knows how to create such a thing...why would your father be placed in one?”

“Yeah, turns out I’m from the Gemini Coven,” I revealed.

“Mmm.” Kol hummed.

“And I also learned that siphoners are only in the Gemini Coven because of a messed up cannibalism thing that twins in the coven do when they turned 22,” I said.

“Merge...I heard of that but I know very little about it. Your original coven is very secretive...you say siphoners come from that coven?” Kol inquired.

“Yes. My father was one as well, and when he turned 22, he was supposed to merge with my mom, his twin, but that didn’t happen.” I said.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because siphoners are considered abominations and my grandpa did want to take a chance that he would win the merge,” I explained.

“That was why your mother sent you away,” Kol said in realization.

“Yes.”

“Guess that means killing bio aunt is off the table,” Kol said, sounding disappointed.

“That was never on the table,” I muttered.

“Sure it wasn’t,” Kol replied.

I rolled my eyes at his antics.

“What happened to cause your father to be sent into a prison world?” Kol wondered.

“He cut out my mom’s spleen and killed four of his younger siblings,” I answered.

Kol sounded impressed on the other line. “You caan survive without a spleen. How did he kill his siblings?”

“Drowning, stabbing, and hanging.” I answered quickly.

“Not bad...” Kol muttered. “Could have added a little flair to it but for a newbie psycho, not bad.”

“Kol now is not the time to be complimenting my dad on his killing methods.” I reprimanded, rolling my eyes.

“Oh, please, sister. Like you are not impressed by his methods.” Kol replied, 

“That’s not the point, brother,” I replied, defensively.

“Whatever…” Kol conceded. “So tell your big brother, what’s gotten your undies in a twist.”

“My dad tortured me...then said he was proud of me and let me go,” I said, bluntly. “And now, I don’t know how to feel.”

“....what?” Kol asked, tone significantly darker. “I will tear him limb from limb for daring to harm you...”

“Did you not hear what I said?” I asked, exasperated.

“Of course not, I stopped listening after you said ‘tortured’” Kol responded. “Now, where may I find him so that I can kill him?”

I rolled my eyes. “You aren’t killing him”

“Yes, I am,” Kol responded.

“I don’t want you to kill him,” I said, frowning.

“Why? Because he said he was proud of you? He was most likely lying.” Kol sneered.

“Hah! So you were listening!” I called him out, grinning.

“Little sister, back to the point.” He directed.

I sighed. “I don’t think he was lying…”

“So, what, sister? You are going to let him get away with torturing you?” Kol asked, sounding agitated.

“Do you really think that little of me, brother?” I asked, with a little smirk. “Of course I’m not going to let him get away with it, I’m already planning my revenge but this is my fight, not yours.”

“Very well,” Kol replied. “However, if he harms you again, I will feed him his own heart.”

I laughed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Now, sister, if you require my aid, do not hesitate to ask,” Kol said sternly.

“I won’t,” I promised. “I’ll call you soon.”

My thumb hovered over ‘end call’.

But I heard a hesitant noise from Kol on the other line, causing me not to hang up.

“Kol?” I asked.

“I..love you, little sister.” He said.

I smiled. “Love you too, my dear psychotic brother from another mother.”

Kol laughed and I hung up.

I looked at my bed and at myself.

I needed to clean up.

*******

By the time I was finished, it was 3:30. I left the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel.

I had thrown on an Adidas sweatshirt and ripped jeans.

I looked up and froze.

In my hotel room…was Kai

What?

Panic?

Or not to panic?

Didn’t he say he was going to let me come to him?

Then again...he was a compulsive liar.

He looked up from where he was rifling through my stuff and met my eyes.

“Finally…” He said, in relief, “You know you take way too long showers, honestly that's just wasteful.”

“Yeah, because I totally care about my water usage,” I said sarcastically.

Kai shrugged. “So...I saw on the news this morning that the police found an entire bar full of dead guys.”

His eyes flickered to my trash, where bloody sheets laid.

Then, he looked back at me, with a smirk on his face.

I raised my eyebrows. “And you’re telling me that, why?”

“They were all drained of blood.” He said, there was a knowing edge to his voice.

I shrugged, not saying a thing, which Kai took as his cue to continue.

“All those families must be devastated.” Kai continued, faking sadness.

“How sad,” I sneered. “Still don’t see what this has to do with me.”

“Hmm.” He hummed, nodding. “So it wasn’t you that did it?”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” I replied, walking over to grab my brush. “It’s none of your business.”

Kai’s eyes followed my every move.

“I have to disagree, seeing as you’re  _ my _ daughter.” His voice changed slightly as he said the last part.

I frowned slightly.

It kind of sounded possessive.

Please don’t tell me, my sociopath of a father, was possessive over me…

“I may be your kid but that doesn’t mean you own me,” I said, in an attempt to redirect whatever possessiveness he may have over me.

I took a seat in the spinning chair at the desk with a mirror and reached forward to grab my brush.

Kai snorted and walked forward.

His expression was mocking. “Sure it does.” He said.

My eyes snapped up to me through the mirror.

“No, it doesn’t,” I responded sharply.

I tensed slightly as he approached me from behind and I started brushing my hair.

However, it kept getting caught in my tangles.

Sometimes I really hated long hair.

Kai came to a stop directly behind my chair.

The look on his face was dangerous.

He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to my ear.

“You are  **mine** ... _ my _ daughter,  _ my _ legacy, and  _ my _ blood. And don’t you ever forget it.” Kai whispered.

The hairs on my arms stood up and I swallowed uncertainty.

Yep, he was dangerous...very dangerous.

Kai leaned back, smirking.

“So now that, that’s out of the way. Let’s have our first real father-daughter talk.” Kai said, cheerfully.

What?

His mood just goes between didn’t emotions as if he’s flipping through channels.

If he was not bipolar then I wasn’t a mass murderer.

“What shall we talk about?” Kai rubbed his hands together giddily. “Boys? That’s a no, no. They’re icky, stay away from them, Sera. Cuties, and all that.”

I furrow my brow at him. “You do realize I’m physically 15 but actually I’m around 17.”

“Tomato, Tamata.” Kai waved me off.

“It’s not the same thing,” I said in exasperation.

“Yes, it is,” Kai replied, firmly. “Either way, you’re a baby that should not be going near boys. And that is a royal decree by your hot and very sane daddy.”

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. “That’s...I’m not going to even dignify that with a response.”

“What?” Kai asked innocently, a smirk on his face.

I glanced at him through the mirror and continued brushing.

I winced in pain as the brush got caught again.

Kai watched the reaction quietly.

I managed to pull the brush out of my hair.

Then all of a sudden, Kai took the brush from my hand.

“What-” I started to ask, but Kai shushed me as he started brushing my hair.

I expected it to be rough but instead, it was gentle as he brushed out the tangles.

I blinked in surprise.

Slowly he brushed my hair until it was smooth.

We were both quiet during this time.

But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence like I expected it to be.

What a strange time…

I’m having my hair brushed by my dad who is only 5 years older than me and killed a bunch of his siblings...

“How did you know how to do that?” I asked, curious.

Kai shrugged. “I had a lot of little sisters...you just pick things up over time.”

I nodded.

“Why are you protecting my sister?” He asked, finally.

He put the brush down on the table and turned my chair so I was facing him.

I looked down.

Do I tell the truth?

Eventually, he would find out the truth anyway...

I sighed, “Because she’s my mom.”

Kai looked down at me in disbelief.

“What?”

“She adopted me when I was young...and gave me up when I was around four to protect me from your dad,” I explained.

I looked up in time to see understanding flashed in his eyes.

Kai knelt down so that he was eye level.

“Why?” He asked.

“Because your dad found out I was a siphoner and was going to kill me. So mom found someone who would get me away from Portland.” I answered with a shrug.

“If there is anything I know about my dad, it is that he wouldn’t have let you go and would have done everything he could to find you,” Kai commented, raising an eyebrow.

“My mom faked my death,” I answered.

How did she do that though?

I’ll ask her later.

Kai paused. “That would work.” He acknowledged and stood up.

Alright, enough of this.

“Why are you here?” I asked.

“Because Serabear, I need your help,” Kai replied.

I narrowed my eyes. “With what?”

Why would he even think I would help him?

“I want to merge with my sister,” Kai explained.

Yeah, no...

“She could die if she did that..why would I help you?” I said, shaking my head.

“She’ll die anyway. This way, however, gives her a chance to live.” Kai said.

“What do you mean?” I questioned, looking at him suspiciously.

“If I don’t get to merge with my sister, I will kill her and the rest of our coven. If we do the merge, she has a chance to win.” Kai explained.

“She won’t do it,” I replied.

“She will, especially since I have the wonder twins on my side,” Kai smirked.

My brow furrows. “Who?”

“Livvypoo and Lukypooky,” Kai answered.

“Why would they help you?” I asked in surprise.

Kai shrugged. “They don’t want to do the merge, and if I merge with my sister, they don’t have to.”

I was silent.

How the hell should I respond to this?

My mom could die either way.

And I didn’t want to lose her.

But for some reason, I felt a strange connection to Kai.

Was it because he was a siphoner?

Or crazy like me?

Or because I always wanted to have a dad?

I wasn’t sure.

A part of me knew, that if Jo knew what I was really like, that she wouldn’t accept me.

But Kai would.

....but he also didn’t give a shit about me.

God, where was alcohol when I needed it.

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

If Kai had my aunt and uncle on his side, then it would be very hard to stop him from succeeding.

If I joined him, I could keep an eye on him as well, which would allow me to protect Jo slightly.

And I also wasn’t keen on finding out what would happen if I refused.

I heard Kai shift but I didn’t move.

Then, I felt Kai’s hands pulling my hands away from my face, and I opened my eyes to look at him.

Our eyes clashed and he cocked his head slightly.

Kai already knew my decision.

After all, we were too alike, except for the whole no emotions thing.

He moved backwards and held out his hand. “So what do you say, wanna help out your not-so-old pops?”

I hesitantly placed my hand in his and he pulled me up.

“Now, let’s go say hello to your little mama.”

******

Kai led me into a cemetery.

I looked over the graves as we walked.

“Huh.” I paused in front of a particularly fresh grave.

**Andrew Lacosha**

Huh...didn’t I kill him two days ago?

His family must be rich if he’s already been buried… 

“What?” Kai asked, impatiently. “We’re on a time limit.”

He raised his eyebrows at me in irritation, before glancing at the grave.

“Do you know the person or something?” Kai asked.

“No, I just killed them two nights ago,” I answered with a shrug.

Kai looked taken back.

“Oh…”

“Anyways.” I shook my head. “Why are we in a graveyard?”

“Because JoJo is taking a little nap in a crypt over there.” Kai pointed in the distance.

“Did it have to be a graveyard though?” I wondered.

“Will you stop your whining?” Kai said, exasperated.

“If I don’t?” I challenged.

He turned on me sharply. “You may be my daughter, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a stake with your name on it.” 

His eyes were cold.

I snorted. “If you’re going to kill me, you may as well do it.” I encouraged.

“You are  _ sooo _ dramatic.” Kai rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to kill you, you’re my little princess after all. But that doesn’t mean I won’t discipline you if I have to.”

“Discipline me?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Kai nodded. “With a stake...I heard it was very painful for vampires. Which is perfect for punishing misbehaving daughters.”

“What is she doing here?” Someone asked.

I turned to see Luke and Liv standing there.

Both seemed fearful but also concerned for me.

“My daughter’s here to help me out with my sister,” Kai said, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

The twins stared at me surprised but I just shrugged at them.

They don’t have a right to judge me, they’re helping him too.

I looked at Kai as he tightened his hold around me.

I raised my eyebrows at him but he ignored me and steered me to the crypt.

We all entered and I felt my heart jump to my throat as I took in Jo. She was unconscious and chained, so she couldn’t move.

I felt Kai’s eye on me.

“Not having second thoughts, baby girl?” Kai asked.

My face scrunched up in disgust at the nickname.

“Will you stop calling me that?” I begged.

“Nope,” Kai said, popping the p.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the gazes of my aunt and uncle.

I looked over at Kai as he pulled out a knife from nowhere.

Both of the twins tensed.

Kai was facing away from them as he looked at the knife.

“I know I tried to kill you when you were toddlers…” Kai addressed the twins. “But I gotta say...it sure is nice to be around family for the holidays.”

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the wall.

I leaned against it, with my eyes locked on Jo’s still form.

******

After a little while, Kai moved outside with the rest of us following. I noticed how Luke kept himself slightly in front of Liv and me.

Probably to make sure we were safe if Kai turned on us. 

Although it was kind of surprising that he was protecting me.

Was it because I was his niece? 

Therefore family.

Or was it because I was a ‘15-year-old’ girl?

Eh...may as well go with it.

Kai was looking at the ground curiously and went to the side to grab a long stick.

He started dragging it across the dirt, making a line.

“What the hell is he doing?” Liv asked, looking at us.

I shrugged, not having a clue.

Luke narrowed his eyes. “Probably playing tic-tac-toe with himself like a crazy person.” He sneered.

I shifted uncomfortably and clenched my fists in an attempt to keep my cool.

And Kai glanced up, eyes flickering over to my agitated form.

“This is the anti-magic border,” Kai revealed. “Jo can get her magic back over there, while over here-”

“Hey!” 

We all turned to the crypt.

Jo was awake.

Shit…

“What did you do to me?” Jo cried.

“Sissy’s up,” Kai whispered.

Kai dropped the stick and walked back to the crypt with Liv and Lule following behind him.

I, on the other hand, looked at the anti-magic barrier.

Would it hurt me like it does other vampires?

Or are heretics different?

“What the hell did you do to me?” I heard Jo shout, yanking on the chains.

“I haven’t seen you in 18 years,” Kai responded. “You can’t muster up a hello?”

I walked over and hesitantly over the line.

My body was tense ready for the pain that was supposed to happen.

But it didn’t.

The spell didn’t harm heretics…

**AN: Not canon. I did it for plot reasons. In the show more than likely, it would have hurt heretics.**

“What did you guys do?” She asked from inside the crypt, voice full of betrayal.

I flinched slightly at the tone.

I walked over and slowly entered the crypt.

Jo gasped seeing me. “Sera?”

“Hi, mom,” I whispered.

Kai narrowed his eyes. He was jealous of the difference in my behavior with Jo.

Liv moved forward drawing Jo’s attention away from me.

“We’re doing what you should have done 18 years ago,” Liv replied.

“It’s not gonna work, Kai. I don’t have my--” 

Kai interrupted Jo, kneeling down in front of her, “Magic, yeah. Yeah, I recall. You stored it in this.” He pulled out the knife from earlier.

Kai slammed it into Jo’s arm.

Jo screamed out in pain.

“What the hell man!” Luke exclaimed in shock.

I took a step forward, but Liv grabbed my hand, pulling me backwards.

I looked at her and she shook her head rapidly.

When I looked back at Jo, and I saw Kai giving me a warning look to not intervene.

Kai tore the knife out, leaving Jo gasping in pain.

Liv wrapped an arm around me, trying to calm me down.

“You can’t do anything Ser...he’ll hurt you.” She whispered, warningly.

“Trying to reunite Jo with her…” Kai said to Luke, then he stabbed her again. “..magic.”

Kai took the knife out again, keeping a hand on Jo’s cheek.

“It’s not working.” Kai realized.

Luke moved forward.

And Liv and I tensed, worried for our brother/uncle.

“Enough.” He exclaimed, grabbing Kai’s shoulder. “Enough, man.”

Kai turned on him instantly and backed him into the wall with the knife angled at his throat.

“I was willing to kill you when your brain was the size of an acorn.” Kai snarled. “You don’t think I’ll do it now?”

Luke pushed Kai away.

“Whatever. I’m not watching this.” He spat and left the crypt.

Kai laughed in amusement.

“Oh, so dramatic.” Kai laughed and shook his head. “This family is  _ full _ of drama queens.”

His eyes flashed over to me at those words and I just sent him a glare in return.

He rolled his eyes and turned to Jo.

“All right, sissy.” He walked over and knelt back down. “Let’s try this again.”

“Stop.” Jo gasped out. “I put my magic in there by choice. Taking it back is also my choice. Unless I bleed to death...which will happen in the next 30 minutes.”

I swallowed nervously.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

And Jo continued, voice growing more mocking. “Wouldn’t it be ironic if you accidentally killed me before the merge ceremony?” She chuckled.

I turned slightly into Liv, causing her to tighten her arm around me.

Kai stood up and walked towards where Liv and I stood.

“I’m going to find a bandage…” Kai decided, as turned to focus on Liv. “While you figure out how to put the magic inside this knife into our sister.”

Liv hesitantly released me and took the offered knife.

Kai was about to walk out of the place when he stopped.

“Preferably by the time I get back, so I don’t have to dull it by slitting your throat.” Kai threatened, then he glanced at me. “Little me, you’re coming with me.”

He offered a hand and I hesitantly placed mine in his.

He started to lead me out of the archway crypt.

I looked back over my shoulder at Jo, who was staring at me with worry.

I mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ and she nodded at me, accepting the apology.

Then I was pulled out of sight...


	10. Life Explained

* * *

I watched Kai carefully as we left the cemetery. He glanced at me with a contemplative look on his face.

“You care about her…” Kai said, and I looked away with a shrug.

“She was one of the few people that cared about me,” I said, deciding to tell the truth.

He nodded.

“What-” He cut himself off, and shook his head.

“Hmm?” I looked at him in confusion.

He hesitated for a moment before he chose to ask his original question.

“What was...your childhood like? Or your life in general?” Kai asked, looking uncertain as if he felt weird asking such a question.

I thought back to my life...everything I had gone through, good and bad.

“I don’t remember much from before I was put with the Gilberts, the family that raised me,” I said, remembering the beginning of my new life.

“Gilbert? As in the girl Damon is obsessed with?” Kai inquired, looking horrified at the prospect. And I couldn’t keep the laugh in.

“Yeah, she’s my sister,” I said, following behind him.

“I’m sure that sucked.” He commented, leading me into a store that was near the cemetery.

“It had its good and bad moments...she isn’t who she used to be. Sure, she used to think of herself way too high but...ever since the Salvatore’s came to town, she’s become a hypocritical bitch that deserves the world.” I said, thinking back to when Elena was a somewhat decent sister.

“Sounds juicy...what happened?” He asked, looking giddy with excitement. 

He probably wanted more blackmail or something.

“You’re asking the wrong question,” I said, dryly.

He shot me a confused looked.

“The correct question is what didn’t happen,” I said, following him down the aisle where bandages were. Which of course reminded me that my mom was bleeding out at this exact moment…

How did I forget that?

Whatever.

Kai grabbed some bandages and went to the counter, motioning for me to do something. I rolled my eyes but quickly compelled the cashier to let us have the bandages for free.

“You know, for someone who is my daughter, you suck at deflecting,” He said, sending a look at me. “Spill.”

“Where do I start? The part where the Salvatore brothers came to town and started fighting over my sister. The part where it was revealed she was a doppelganger and Katherine, the doppelganger before her, came down. The part where she compelled our brother to forget about vampires. She tried to do the same to me but failed, because of obvious reasons.” I said rolling my eyes. 

I was right to still be pissed about that.

Kai raised his eyebrows in surprise, as we left the store/

I continued speaking, not caring if I was starting to rant. “Or the part where I realized I was a witch but not. The part where Sheila Bennett died before she could finish teaching me to control my powers. The part where my sister and the Salvatore brothers tried to use me for their own purposes, like protecting my sister, not caring that I could die in the process.” I said, feeling my anger rise.

Kai was now staring at me in disbelief.

What?

He wanted to know...so I’ll tell him every fucking thing.

“Maybe, the part where the tomb vampires, a group of desiccated vampires that hated the founding families of Mystic Falls, escaped. The part where my sister and I, for some reason, got kidnapped by two 500-year-old vampires that were turning my sister over to The Originals, so she could be sacrificed.” I wasn’t as mad about the time I was kidnapped because I got to meet Elijah, which was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

I glanced at Kai, who seemed to be trying to understand everything I was saying.

I fought the urge to snort.

Should I slow down?

Nah

“Then there are the times where my brother died, multiple times might I add or when my sister died yet somehow she’s still alive. Or maybe the times Bonnie, Caroline, and so many others died. Or perhaps the part where I meet the original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, and become friends with him, The time where the Original Family became more of a family to me than the family that raised me.” I said, continuing the story of my life. Obviously I was leaving some stuff out but we didn’t have time to go over the shit-storm that was my life.

“The part where I was forced to choose between the Gilberts or The Mikaelsons. I choose the Mikaelsons. Or the time where Kol Mikaelson, the original I was closest to was killed by my siblings because they wanted to find the cure for vampirism, even though Kol warned against it because doing so would wake the first immortal who wanted to destroy the world.”

Kai mouthed the words ‘first immortal’ to himself, looking like he was having his mind blown. 

“Or the time that Kol was right, and the first immortal rose and I died because he killed me and I became a heretic,” I said, the irritation was clear in my voice.

If my dearest sister hadn’t been a selfish idiot, so much could have been different.

“Or the time where I went to New Orleans with Klaus in order to get out of my sister’s drama, and happened to get involved with more drama, just a different type. After that, I almost died many times, but thanks to the Originals, I’m not. Then a bunch of other shit happened, and now I’m here.” I said, finishing my rant.

“Wow…” Was the only thing he said.

I roll my eyes.

After everything I said, that was his only response?

Typical...

“So...to summarise, you had a sucky life...got it,” Kai muttered, as we entered the cemetery. “Definitely explains why your psycho likes me.”

We walked up to the crypt and I could hear Liv trying to encourage Jo to do the merge. I glanced at Kai and he narrowed his eyes.

“Seems someone is slacking,” He muttered darkly and walked forward, each step he took was completely silent.

I followed at a slower pace.

I listened in on what Liv was saying.

“You didn’t get here listening to people tell you, you weren’t strong enough”

However, a second later, she screamed in pain as Kai came up behind and started siphoning from her. And I tensed in surprise.

“Liv!” Jo said, shouting in concern.

“You can’t say I didn’t warn her,” Kai said, looking down at Jo as if he wasn’t hurting his baby sister at that exact moment.

I moved forward, looking between them all. 

Should I stop him?

Then I remembered that after I tried protecting her from Kai last time, Liv left her to be kidnapped by him.

Yeah, no.

She was on her own for this one.

I ignored the look Jo sent at her and focused on Kai.

He stopped siphoning from Liv and she dropped to the ground groaning in pain.

Jo stared at Liv in horror, while Kai had his eyes closed, probably enjoying the rush of power that came from siphoning.

I swallowed with uncertainty and started to step forward, but Jo sent a look at me, telling me to stay out of this.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at her in confusion.

All she did was shake her head, and then I understood. She didn’t want me to get involved because it would most likely end with me hurt in some way.

“ _Phesmatos superous em animi,_ ” Kai chanted and Liv started screaming as she clutched her head. I stared at Kai carefully, trying to tell if he was going to kill her or not.

“Kai, stop,” Jo shouted, but Kai just smirked, looking amused.

“Is it going to be funny when I kill her using her own magic?” Kai asked, morbidly. And I raised my eyebrow at him. He looked genuinely curious. “Wait, is that funny, or sad? I get my emotions mixed up.”

Yep

My psychotic genes came from him 100 percent.

Although, he had a good point.

Then again, it was more likely ironic…

He glanced back at me, searching for my input but I just shrugged at him. He focused back on Jo.

“Hey, what’s that one for fire? It’s _incendia_ , right?” Kai asked, curiously.

Kai focused back on Liv. “ _Phesmatos-”_

Liv cried out, falling on her side.

“Kai, enough!” Jo yelled, grabbing the knife.

Kai narrowed his eyes on Jo, as she closed her eyes, holding the knife. He released the spell on Liv as he watched her.

“ _Letos experatox_ ,” A glow formed around Jo’s hand. And Kai glanced around as the wind picked up around them.

I moved around Kai to Liv and knelt down. 

She was unconscious.

I did a silent healing spell, and I noticed that she started breathing easier.

I looked back up to Kai kneeling in front of Jo with his hand on her cheek.

It was glowing.

He was siphoning from her.

“There it is,” He whispered, looking very pleased with himself. Then he shook his head, as he stood up. “Oh, so predictable. I threaten Liv. you’d do anything it takes to save Liv…”

Kai motioned to his unmoving sister, and I watched the two carefully.

I noticed Jo glance down at her chains.

“ _Fractos_ ,” Jo whispered, and threw her arms, breaking the chains.

Kai smirked but looked towards the exit, as a whistle sounded.

He looked at me.

“Stay here,” He ordered and walked out.

I got to my feet, calling the bandages with magic, and rushed to Jo’s side. I helped her put them on, staying silent.

“Liv’s okay, I did a healing spell,” I said, in an attempt to reassure her.

“Why were you with him?” Jo asked.

I looked down, “There was no other option, he already kidnapped me once-”

“He did what?” Jo interrupted.

“Yeah, after he attacked Liv at her work but I got away. Anyways, he probably would have snapped my neck and forced me to come with him.” I said, lying slightly.

Jo nodded. “That was smart...Kai is way too unpredictable. Are you okay?” She asked, looking concerned.

I nodded. “I’m okay, mom.”

We both looked up as we heard struggling, and I helped Jo to her feet. We leave the crypt and see Alaric holding Kai with a gun to his head.

My eyes widened in shock.

Oh shit.

“Alaric, don’t,” Jo said, shouting at him to stop.

“What are you talking about?” Alaric asked, in confusion.

“She’s lightheaded and confused. I’ll give her some of my blood. Kill him.” Damon ordered and I narrowed my eyes at the asshole.

“No, you can’t,” Jo said, stopping Alaric again.

“If Kai dies, Liv and Luke have to do the merge. It’s not fair to them.” Jo said, trying to convince them to stop.

I stayed silent, as my magic was already wrapped around Alaric’s gun, and if he tried to shoot, it wouldn’t work.

“Who cares?” Damon said, looking at Jo in disbelief. Then he looked at Alaric. “Kill him.”

“Ric, don’t,” Jo said, practically begging. “I can win. I can beat Kai. I just need a little time to get stronger.”

I was barely able to stop myself from snorting, which Kai noticed, causing him to send me a smirk.

“We’re moved. Truly.” Damon said, sarcastically. “Kill him now.”

And it took everything in me not to snap his neck.

“I’ll figure out a way to win,” Jo said, staring at Alaric pleadingly “Please. You have to trust me. Keep him alive.”

“Ric,” Damon said, giving Alaric a look.

Alaric stared at Kai, then slammed the gun against his head, causing him to collapse to the ground unmoving.

I stared down at him for a moment.

And Damon was glaring at Alaric in annoyance.

Jo turned to me.

“I’m going to get Liv, then leave,” Jo said, and I nodded in reply but caught her uninjured arm.

“I’m gonna stay, to make sure nothing happens,” I said, and Jo stared at me for a moment before nodding.

After she left, I crossed the border over to Alaric, which caused them to stare at me in shock, but I just sent them a smirk.

I helped Alaric chain Kai up on the headstone. Once that’s done, I lay down a few feet away and block out the world.


End file.
